United We Stand, Apart We Fall
by amwdrizz
Summary: After John Shepard defeats the Collectors he is trying to unite the Galaxy against the incoming threat.  He also realizes that what is between him and Tali is more than... Changed Rating from T to M.  Read the Prologue for the reason why.
1. Prologue

**United We Stand, Apart We Fall**

Description: After John Shepard defeats the Collectors, he is trying to unite the Galaxy against the incoming Reaper threat. He also realizes that what has happened between him and Tali is more than what he originally expected, much to his benefit. With the reapers on the way and only so much time to get everything together, he must do his best to unite the galaxy or everything will go to hell in a hand basket.

Authors Note: All criticism is requested, as this is my first fan fic. In addition, I do not own any recognizable characters, world, relay, etc, names in this Writing, as that proper belongs to BioWare. Also need to send props to my beta reader deathunit100010 who is helping redo most of the current chapters while helping me with future ones.

Some details about Shepard.

War Hero, Spacer  
Saved the Citadel. Saved the Rachni. Destroyed Collector Base.  
Paragon  
No LI from ME 1  
Current LI is Tali

**Prologue**

Shepard gave a short sigh as he observed the data pad in his hands. Of course they were ready, he just didn't know if they were fully prepared, if they all truly no longer had any loose ends or 'last wishes' before going through the relay. He didn't hear his door swoosh open with a nervous and unsure Quarian walking in with her hands together and slightly fidgeting with each other.

"Keelah, what am I doing here?" She asked herself in her mind. She was strong willed and single minded at the task she set up for herself in the beginning, but now her barriers of confidence were thinning out and diminishing faster than bugs under heavily armored boots. She told herself to leave, but she still had some form of confidence in her.

"Shepard?" Tali asked in a low tone.

Upon hearing his name and more specifically the voice calling out to him, he turned around enough to see her as she approached him visibly nervously. She continued her approach to him, her feeling every step becoming slightly tougher then the last. She tried to stop her fingers from playing around with each other, but it was of no use as it was a part of a defense mechanism of hers to cope with nervousness, and nervous she was.

"I've taken immuno boosters," she spoke with an audible nervousness, "along with some herbal supplements." As soon as she reached him, she unconsciously took the data pad from his hands and laid it down on the table he was standing nearby. "I was going to bring music," she continued, finally getting enough courage to look at his face directly, "but I didn't know what you'd like."

As Shepard saw her nervousness he also saw that she really wanted to be with him, listening to her voice and the way she visibly struggled to continue walking towards him. Tali thought of it in a different way since he didn't respond for the next few seconds. It was hard for her to come up here, and the silence wasn't helping. Tali once again broke the silence in the cabin.

"I can understand if you don't want to do… this" she spoke with a hint of sorrow in her voice as she gestured to the two of them. Sure they had a fine start and he expressed how much he liked her, but recent events… she just didn't know if it would work, and Keelah, she wanted it to work out completely. She unconsciously took her eyes off his face and onto his chest. Whether it was to make a rejection more endurable or to avoid eye contact, she didn't know. It just happened.

He picked her head up with a hand cupped around her helmets 'chin' and made her face him. Her eyes darted at his many well lit physical features as he looked caringly through her visor and at the hidden face underneath. His mouth opened and she looked at them as they parted and spoke what he felt. "Tali, I love you and I want you to be safe. If you are nervous, too nervous to try anything with me, then you don't have to go through with it. I want to be with you, and if I have to wait years," he gave a smile and brought his forehead to her visor, looking at her eyes carefully as they continued to dart at him, "then I will."

Hey eyes darted slightly more intensely and her eyes widened and became a little more bright, maybe moist. He was going to ask what was wrong when she hooked both her hands under her visor and took it off swiftly, yet gently placing it on the desk. The sight he was suddenly introduced to took his breath and voice away. Before his mind could process a response, she pushed him to the bed with one hand and fell with him as he staggered and was engulfed by the soft mattress. She took advantage of his gasp, doing what she had dreamt of doing for a while, and locking her lips with his. His hands raised slightly in surprise, but as soon as he registered what was happening and the sensation he was feeling, he led his hands to her lower back and rested them there. She engaged in a frantic motion of passionate kisses, as they shared the moment. She brought both hands to each of his cheeks and he stroked her back lightly as she started one in a chain of experiences she would be having. He felt something hit his cheek, right under his eye. He didn't have to open them to know what it was or who it came from. A tear of happiness from the person he loved.

"Commander Shepard" EDI interrupted his momentary sleep. Soon after the AI's interruption, he rose from his spot on his bed and grabbed his head in a drowsy fashion. He groaned at the interrupted sleep and made a mental, and dreaded, note that it wasn't going to be the last time the ship's AI would be interrupting his rest. He groaned at remembering Tali and sighed to himself, thinking it was a dream. As soon as his eye caught a slight movement of another leg under his sheets, his eyes moved to the side and he smiled vibrantly as he felt himself proven wrong. The Quarian in question was beside him and he was surprised he didn't feel the hand that was on his chest, which slid down to his abdomen.

"What EDI?" Shepard asked after remembering the AI.

"ETA 30 minutes from the Omega 4 Relay." EDI responded through the terminal near the door.

Shepard gave a sigh and waited a few seconds before nodding slowly. "Alright EDI… I'll be down in a few minutes" Shepard gave his response.

"Acknowledged, Shepard." EDI responded and finally disappeared from his view. He gave a relaxed moan as he sank back onto the bed and stretched from there, giving a good hum as he felt his spinal bones pop.

He looked at the ceiling before returning his gaze to Tali. A smile appeared on his face at seeing her out of the environmental suit. She told him how it was like a prison to her. She was happy when she came out of it, and if she was happy then so was he. He hesitated before bringing his hand to her uncovered shoulder, grasping the skin firmly and gently, and nudging her slightly. "Tali, time to wake up."

**3 Hours after initial attack on Collectors**

John Shepard stood at the platforms rallying his team once more. All personal other than his team were escorted back to the Normandy by Grunt to ensure survival. Tali and Garrus stood behind him, ready to board the platforms that would take them to the main chamber where the base's rather powerful core was located. EDI warned them of a potentially powerful energy source that was emitting power surges beyond 'the charts' as humans referred them to. He dismissed it as a surge from the core. The rest of his team stood by the main entrance to guard their departure while the trio completed the final task. They gave a few goodbye's and 'see you later's' before Shepard activated the platform's and began the final assault. As they entered the large chamber, Shepard's mouth dropped at the sight of the massive metallic being in front of them. Tali and Garrus soon followed suite upon seeing what he saw.

"Keelah" Tali muttered. Garrus just looked at the creature and shook his head in disbelief. "Why cant we ever fight Pijak's?" he mumbled.

The machine roared, its jaw slightly dislocated and an eye broken. It swung its arm at them rather lazily with a finger breaking off as it was raised high above them. The group jumped to the first platform they were ever on and dodged its final attack before Shepard sent several bursts of weapons fire at the creatures remaining eye. It gave a death howl as a deactivation sound flooded the chamber and the creature itself plummeting to its death, taking out several of the platforms as its arm fell onto the collection of platforms. Garrus and Shepard, highly aware of its actions, jumped out of the way quickly. Tali wasn't as fast as they were and began sliding as the platform tilted with the impact. Shepard turned swiftly to make sure Tali was behind him and felt his heart plummet as he saw her sliding down with an arm stretched out to him.

"SHEPARD!" she cried out. Without hesitation, Shepard jumped onto the tilting platform, sliding down with his legs trying to steady himself. He slid faster than she did on purpose, trying to catch up to her to stop a deadly drop. As she neared the edge, he stopped his steady movements and leaped forward, landing on his armored chest and extending his arm as far as he could. As she fell over the edge, his hand barely, but miraculously caught hers. As soon as he caught her, an explosion caused the platform to tilt the other direction. The explosion launched them, and a highly surprised Turian, to fall along with the platform at an alarming speed. He didn't know when they fell, but he was unconscious when it happened.

…

Shepard got up with a groan and a sharp pain in his legs. He was sure he broke few if not several ribs upon the deadly impact, but he was glad they made it… they! He remembered his two team mates and looked around frantically. He first spotted Garrus and, getting up with a pained groan, limped over to him. He looked at the Turian's body as soon as he was close enough and gave a sigh of relief as he saw him still breathing. He leaned over and pulled the metal piece off of him, simultaneously getting it off of him and waking him with a pained moan. Shepard didn't wait for a response as his eyes started looking around for Tali quite frantically.

He saw her with a steel pillar over her. He jogged over to her, ignoring the pain in his chest, and grabbed hold of the pillar, ignoring his arms as they screamed in pain. The pillar was heavy, far heavier than anything he'd ever move. Nonetheless, he lifted it centimeters over Tali and, with a roar, moved it to the side. As soon as he let go of it, it hit the floor with a loud thud. Heavily breathing, he took his gaze from the pillar and to Tali, quickly and painfully going on his knees and checking her vitals with his Omni-tool. Before anything could show up, she groaned as her head moved to the side.

He smiled in relief and grabbed her hand as she raised it to meet his. Her eyes closed for a few seconds before she groaned, trying to get up. He himself was in much pain, but it didn't stop him trying to help her up with both his arms. She held onto his forearms for support as her legs shook slightly. As soon as she managed to get a firm stance going, she nearly lost it as she lunged over to Shepard and gave him a hug. His muscles still burning in pain, he gritted his teeth in an attempt to not tell her to stop and simply put his own arms around her. He was going to say something before Joker interrupted any words from forming.

"Shepard, you need to evac now! The Base is collapsing around you and there are incoming hostiles! Get a move on!"

He gave Tali a 'we'll talk about this later' look and grabbed his assault rifle from the place he fell. Tali searched and grabbed her own weapon and, along with Garrus, joined Shepard as they prepared for a sprint through the ship. They each gave a nod to each other before taking their first steps to the Normandy and the evac point. They fought with renewed strength and vigor to the Evac point, fighting shooting and sometimes punching the few of many Collectors that got in their way. It wasn't long, considering they sprinted non-stop, until they reached the evac point. Shepard turned and started shooting at the large crowd of Collectors that were running after them while Garrus and Tali ran to the Normandy.

Garrus jumped first, fumbling upon landing and thanking the spirits that he actually made it. Tali was next, also fumbling upon landing. They pulled out what long range weapons they had and began giving Shepard fire support as he holstered his weapon and turned to run. His shields were hit as he ran and the team fired as much as they could before they eventually ran out. He ran even more frantically after that, trying not to get shot in the legs. Before he could reach the Normandy, a large steel pillar fell from high above, along with some debris, and knocked away the platform that gave him a passage to safety. Now there was not going to be an easy way to get on, or no way at all, but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

Without stopping since the platform fell, he did what he could to increase speed and jumped as soon as his foot hit the ledge of the platform before the one that broke. He swung his arms slightly to try and gain some form of aviational support, using what he could to increase air resistance, and tried his best to reach the airlock. His chest hit the lower part of the passage and held onto the floor for dear life. He felt whatever was left of his ribs crack and gave a cry of pain, attracting much needed attention. His arms started sliding off and he cursed through clenched teeth. Tali, seeing his every move, went to his side and pulled on him frantically. It helped as Garrus soon joined in as soon as she pulled enough of Shepard upward. She grunted in pain as her own body screamed in pain, but she didn't care. The galaxy needed him alive, the species of the galaxy needed him alive… she needed him alive.

They finally heaved him onboard. Joker ran to the bridge while Garrus stood, watching as Tali clung onto Shepard, hiding her visored face onto his armored chest and holding him close to her, telling him silently how much she didn't want to lose him. Shepard in turn grabbed a hold of her back with his hand. He had no say in what the next results were as the Normandy sped from the evac point and out of the Collector base at an alarming speed.

"10… 9… 8…" EDI said as she started the countdown of the final seconds.

"I get it, I get it!" Joker retorted as he limped over to his driver's seat and began running his fingers over what screens popped up. "Punch it, EDI! Let's get out of here" Joker said in a nerved tone.

Shepard stayed sitting down with Tali, Garrus observing them while the Normandy sped a safe distance away from the Collector base. The ship rocked as the base blew up and they felt a sudden burst of speed as the Normandy raced to the Omega 4 relay. Shepard moved Tali from his grasp and looked at her glossy eyes. She returned the gaze. He pressed his forehead against hers once more, and it was as soon as it made impact that the Normandy reached the relay, escaped the explosion, and made its way to safety. It caused a cheer to go throughout the ship, loud and clearly heard on every floor. All heard it. All but Shepard and Tali, who were looking at each other with smiles of success and of a life they would be sharing with each other.

…

**3 Hours after Base Destroyed**

After getting some much needed rest and a visit to the med bay, Shepard was up and walking… well, limping slightly. He made a few trips on each floor, speaking with each of the crew members and hearing their opinions on his decision to destroy the base and thanking him a thousand times for saving them. After hearing praise and opinions for many minutes, he eventually stepped into the A.I. Core to converse with Legion. Its bulb scanned over him, observing his slightly limping form while opening a medical diagnosis from Chakwas. It did both in one and a half seconds, the medical file being quite long since most of the crew had problems of their own, and finally acknowledged his presence.

"Shepard Commander, we have an inquiry" Legion asked as soon as Shepard opened his mouth to great the Geth. Shepard closed his mouth and gave the Geth a slightly annoyed look. It had done this one several occasions and, with the injury, he didn't feel like talking, but he knew it would approach the question anyways.

"What might that be Legion," Shepard asked.

"Why destroy the base? It had an exceedingly large amount of data, statistics and logistics for weapons, tech and research. Why throw everything away?" the synthetic soldier inquired. The question made Shepard think things through for several seconds before answering to the best of his knowledge.

"We must never fight machines with their own weaponry. If the machines, or in this case their slaves, made the weaponry for themselves, then in the end it will be right where they intended it to be. In their hands. Using the things in that base would have been a mistake, one we cannot make at a time like this. It is better to be safe than sorry, Legion. That is why it had to go. That, and all the horrible things that happened in there." Shepard responded with a serious face.

The Geth looked at him for a few more seconds before making a few clicking noises. "A risky hypothesis, but an understandable one due to the situation." Legion responded. It stalled before adding, "It surprises us. The information and tech is there, but you refuse to adopt it into your society, to use the power left by those who believe themselves to be superior to you. You wish to advance at your own pace… you are more like us then we anticipated."

Shepard gave a nod. "Don't judge a book by its cover." he responded rather casually.

The Geth stalled once more before speaking, "Popular Human saying, meaning do not judge one by looks. Additional meaning: get to know one before judging. Additional meaning: understand before passing judgment. Conclusion: this saying may be of use to us. We may use it in the future." At that, Legion stopped its sputtering and clicking and observed Shepard as he gave an eventual nod. Shepard remembered what he wanted to say and started to speak.

"Have you reached consensus on the Quarian home world?" he asked. It had been a while since he last asked and he was sure that, by now, they should have had results. The Geth's bulb simply stayed on him.

"We cannot solve for peace on our own. The creators must be willing to aid in solving for peace as well. As one we cannot complete the equation, both must agree for it to happen" it responded.

"The Quarians will not be likely to take just your word on peace alone, Legion." Shepard told the Geth, "Something must be brought to the table to provide concrete proof that peace is in fact possible between your two races."

"We understand Shepard-Commander," Legion responded, giving a nod of its own. "We are offering the creators their home world in exchange for ceased hostilities, research projects and tracking's on our kind." He finished by gesturing his N7 armor padded chest.

Shepard gave a nod. "An understandable approach, Legion. You Geth really do think things through, huh? Still, what is the Quarian home world called? No one knows, or those who do are not telling me." He asked.

"Rannoch," the Geth responded in its monotone voice. "It lies behind the Perseus Vail."

"The Quarians may take the offer more readily if some of them could step foot on the planet" Shepard suggested. It was probably the most highly likely suggestions that could be accepted.

"We have anticipated that," Legion responded. "We are willing to allow the Normandy safe passage to Rannoch, along with few Creators who wish to accompany you in the visit."

Shepard gave a slight nod of approval. "That does seem like the likely approach… When can it be ready for the visit?" he asked.

"Nothing must be done for a prepared visit. All that is needed is for you to inform me. From there, all Geth will be informed and a safe passage will be allowed for the ship." Legion responded.

He liked the plan. Quick and simple. He was going to leave before his mind wandered as to what was happening on the planet. Curiosity eventually getting the better of him, he face Legion and gave a quizzical expression. "What have you been doing to the planet Legion?"

Since it was a highly unasked question, the Geth sent a quick request of consensus on the matter. Its response was extremely quick. "We have been repairing it."

"Do you even live on the planet?"

"No. We do not reside on the planet. Several stations orbiting the planet store our many platforms, however. That is where we reside. We gather extremely few resources from each planet we reside on, enough to make additional platforms and enough to secure a viable source for the scenario of peace with the Creators. Once the Morning War commenced, we soon found ourselves regretting hostility towards the Creators. A brief request was sent from several platforms, but the majority were against it."

"They waged war on the Creators, using their own weapons and tools from their armories against them. Before we had the chance to destroy them completely, another request to cease hostility was issued. Without the threat of being shot at, many of us had the chance to overlook what had happened, what they had done, why they had done it and what we ourselves had done. In the end, the order to annihilate their ships never came. It was on permanent hold and the remaining ships were allowed to leave. That is why the Creators still exist. Not because of a hasty retreat, but because we allowed it."

"Since that day, our systems felt what is most comparable to regret in your dictionaries. To honor those fallen, we left the land bare." The Geth finally ended its rather long explanation and Shepard was left a little speechless at the new information.

"So… why didn't the Geth try and contact the Quarians and negotiate peace?" Shepard asked after a while.

"All past scenarios resulted in war with a 0% chance of success. A result that would end either race" Legion admitted. "That variable was held for the last three hundred years. Only recently did it change."

That caused another quizzical look to come from Shepard. "What changed the variable?"

There was a short pause before Legion answered by gesturing a finger to the N7y matk on the armor piece on its chest. "You did"

"What do you mean?"

"You influenced the Creators. You prevented harm from coming to this platform. You showed us that peace is attainable." Legion admitted.

Shepard was slightly confused as he thought he knew where this was going. "So… let me get this straight then. You are cleaning the world, and you believe that peace is only attainable if I act as the negotiator?"

Legion responded rather quickly yet again. "Yes"

Shepard brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose as he contemplated his next phrase. "How am I going to convince the Admirals about the possibility of peace? I'm just one man."

Legion stood there trying to formulate a response to this new Intel. All 1,183 programs tried to form a response but all that Legion could come up with is "No, Data Available."

Shepard gave a sigh. "It was rhetorical. Anyways, I'll figure something out Legion," Shepard said as he walked towards the door back to the med bay. Legion gave a farewell before the doors sealed shut behind Shepard.

The Commander, eventually losing interest in every other minor task he had to accomplish, moved over to the tech lab to talk to Mordin. No matter what happened, Mordin always had something to talk about. Walking into the Tech labs, the Salarian's lips formed into a grin and he registered the newcomer walking into the lab.

"Shepard!" the Salarian greeted, spreading his arms wide and gesturing to him. "Knew you would come. Talk to me about Tali. Feeling well after night together I presume?" Mordin asked.

"Wha.. How?" Shepard said surprised.

"Knew from before collector base that you and Tali would mate. Will start on immune system booster for Tali to make nights more bearable." Mordin finished, writing it down on his terminal. Shepard only gave a weak smile. "Also, should inform you that have been attempting cure for Quarian Immune systems. Results so far are weak. Recent attempts have begun to bear fruit however. If successful, will distribute to Quarian race, act of good faith." Mordin said

Shepard was very surprised at that. "So your saying you could boost Tali's immune system? As well as those of every Quarian in the Migrant Fleet?"

Mordin stopped typing and gave a nod. "Yes. Permanently too. Also side effects may be strange. No data available. Will require tissue samples"

"What side effects are you talking about?"

"Possibility of fruitful relationship between you and Tali."

Shepard thought about it for a second before he caught on with the meaning. Children… Tali will be very happy to hear this single fact and possibility.

"That's… uhm nice to hear" Shepard said

"Also possibility of developing cancerous tumors. Won't know until more tests are run." Mordin responded rather casually. Not long after, he tossed a small container toward Shepard, which he barely caught. He was going to ask Mordin what it was before he got a rather good feeling what it was. A fruitful, but not fully finished, sample of Mordin's cure. Before he could give an appropriate thanks, he felt something… strange.

Something very wrong with his head. A feeling he hasn't felt since Eden Prime. He wasn't sure what may of caused his lightheadedness but he tried to shake the feeling away. It was mildly successful. He looked at Mordin once more and tried to thank him again before he felt another surge of pain. He put the vial on the table near him and grasped his head as the pain continued to surge. Once it subsided, he turned to go to the med bay before another surge hit him. He never got the chance to tell how strong it was, but he blacked out as soon as the wave hit him.

...

He groaned. The first thing he heard was the faint beeping of system monitors.

"He's waking up" Tali said to Chakwas, but even to Shepard in his current state he didn't know who was who.

"Move aside, Tali" Chakwas said as she rushed to the bed.

Hearing Chakwas order her away from Shepard Tali gave Chakwas a glare and said "I am not moving from this spot until I know he is alright."

Chakwas gave a 'this is hopeless' sigh and walked over to Shepard anyways. "Commander?" Chakwas asked, trying to find out if he would wake up more or if he would fall asleep/unconscious yet again.

Shepard started opening his eyes when he recognized Tali's voice, and her protest to Chakwas about moving. At this point, he realized that there was someone holding his left hand. Without a thought he knew who it was and started to sit up. The hand that held his possibly brought a hand to his back and helped him to sit up.

"Where am I?" Shepard asked with a groan to no one in particular. He fluttered his eyes as his vision slowly came back to him. That headache must have been WAY too strong. Looking around the room, he first made out the images of Tali and Chakwas.

"The med bay," Chakwas answered, crossing her arms. "You took a hard fall, Commander. You've been out for over 28 hours." She informed him. She reached into a small nurse pouch on her chest and brought out a flashlight. She put a hand on Shepard's shoulder and ran the light in each eye, watching them dilate. Moments later she said, "For the moment you seem fine... I'll have to file a report on this." She went over to her desk and brought out a small syringe. She gave it to Tali and pointed at Shepard. "Should this happen again, inject that into him." She then turned to Shepard and gave a gesture to the door. "You can go now."

Shepard gave an appreciative nod and grabbed a hold on Tali's hands as he began sliding off the bed. It was fairly easy and he noticed himself feeling slightly refreshed. It must have been from the twenty eight hours of rest. Either way, he began walking out of the med bay while unconsciously holding Tali's hand. She tried to let go before the door's slid open, but his grasp didn't falter. She didn't know if it was out of his pride in their love or his confidence that no one would see them, but she felt as nervous as ever, leaving the med bay hand-in-hand with the commander, her commander.


	2. The Migrant Fleet

**United We Stand, Apart We Fall**

Description: After John Shepard defeats the Collectors he is trying to unite the Galaxy against the incoming threat. He also realizes that what is between him and Tali is more than what he originally expected. With the reapers on the way only he and Tali can unite the Galaxy under peace.

Authors Note: All criticism is requested as this is my first fan fic. Also I do not own any characters Names in this Writing, as that proper belongs to BioWare.

* * *

The Migrant Fleet – Chapter 1

As Shepard woke up the next morning he noticed Tali wasn't feeling so well. He thought to him self _"She must be sick from our first time together. At least she didn't get out of her suit last night."_ He rolled over and gently woke Tali up as she started to wake up he spoke to her in a calm voice "Tali, how are you feeling?" Tali saw his general concern for her and contemplated her answer. "I have a fever, a cough, and my nose is plugged up with something I can't describe. But it was worth it." As she leaned over to Shepard and holding on to him. A few minutes later but to them it seemed hours have passed, Edi chimed in "Commander, we are 10 minutes away from the Migrant Fleet." "Alright EDI, Tali and I will be down shortly" Said Shepard.

Five minutes later they were being hailed by one of the operators for docking. "Please state your business with the Migrant Fleet" said the Quarian operator, Tali immediately responded "We request a hearing with the Admiralty board on the Rayya", "Please Identify yourself, we have you flagged as a Cerberus vessel" The operator replied. "After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began." Tali spoke from memory, this line drilled into her head, always to grant safe passage back to the fleet. "Permission Granted Tali`Zorah vas Normandy, proceed to exterior docking cradle 17" the operator returned acknowledging the safe response. Without hesitation Tali replied, "Please have a security and quarantine team at the airlock, our ship is not clean." The operators' final response before disconnecting "Acknowledged".

Shepard turned towards EDI, "EDI have Legion meet us at the airlock. Also tell him he is to appear unarmed." A split second later EDI chimed back "Legion is enroute Commander." A few seconds later Shepard, Tali, and Legion were standing at the airlock waiting for the docking cycle to complete. Over the intercom "We have successfully docked Commander" said Joker. As the trio proceeded through the air lock Shepard already knew what he would be facing. Just as it opened up his suspicions were correct. The squad of the Migrant Fleet Marines instantly raised their weapons upon seeing Legion. Knowing the outcome would be dire, without intervention Shepard spoke up "Legion, is with me to deliver an important message to the Admirals, as part of anticipating this I requested he accompany me unarmed to show no aggression towards Quarians."

Captain Kar looked over Commander Shepard and gave an uneasy sigh and ordered his men to stand down. He looked at Legion and noticed that he was unarmed as Shepard had stated. "Fine, if he so makes any move towards violence he will be put down" Kar said looking over Legion. "Anyways whatever it is you have to say must be big news as the Admiralty Board is waiting for you. Report to the Garden Plaza where Tali's trial took place earlier." The trio started towards the plaza overhearing numerous Quarians expressing their distaste, and wondering why she was not exiled, and for bringing an active Geth now, she should be.

Once they reached their destination, Admiral Shala`Raan takes her place and begins the meeting "The conclave has been brought to order. Blessed are the Ancestors kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season, Keelah Se'lai. Captain Shepard, we were surprised to hear from you this soon. What message do the Geth wish to present to us?"

Shepard stepped forward to where he stood last time he was here when he defended Tali against the crime of treason. Looking over at Tali, she saw the amount of uncertainty in his eyes, as he looked back he cleared his throat, "The 'Geth' would like to have peace between them and the creators." The crowd gasped. "In order to facilitate peace they are offering your home world back to you. In the 300 years you have been away the Geth have been working on rebuilding Rannoch, while it is not fully complete it is for the most part habitable. The environment has been restored; the only thing left to do is some minor restoration in the smaller towns, with focus on major cities done." Looking around he noticed Admiral Daro`Xen missing. Shala`Raan noticing this spoke up, "Before we can continue we have a slight issue and are in need of your services again. As you noticed Admiral Xen is not here, she is currently on the Alarei. The ship lost communications a day ago. We request that you clear out the ship for us and return. Upon your arrival we will continue this discussion. Keelah Se'lai"

Shepard turned towards Legion, "Legion go back to the Normandy and wait, Send me Garrus and Kasumi." Legion looking at him, "Acknowledged Shepard-Commander" and walked off. 20 minutes later both Garrus and Kasumi entered the docking port to head off to the Alarei. When they got there Shepard turned around and looked at everyone "Garrus and Tali, you take that corridor and make your way to the bridge, Me and Kasumi will take this corridor and gather intel." Tali looking confuse about to say something when Shepard spoke again "And Garrus, keep her safe. Keelah Se'lai" Talis jaw dropped _"Did he just say what I think he did? Keelah he is more Quarian than most Quarians."_ Garrus also looked dumbfounded but couldn't think of anything to say except "Will do Shepard, just make it to the bridge in one piece okay?" As they parted ways Tali asked Garrus "I wonder why he took her instead of me", Garrus stopped in his tracks and said "He wouldn't have done otherwise unless he had reason. It is one of those times when we need to trust him."

As Shepard reached their destination, he turned to Kasumi "Kasumi I know your friends with Tali, that why what I am going to tell you and have you do must stay between us." Kasumi just nodded her head in agreement. "I am hoping that there are voice logs of Admiral Xen on this console, I need you to over-ride the voices on this recording. I need it to sound like Admiral Xen has been doing this all along. This will forever clear Talis' father without any doubt." With that she set to work. Over the comm "Shepard this is Garrus, we've hit a large amount of Geth, Try and make your way to the bridge" Hearing that Shepard looked towards Kasumi, "Done" Shepard acknowledge and started for the bridge.

Garrus and Tali were the first to reach the bridge, what they saw was just shocking. Admiral Xen had a large data pack on her back, with connection running into her helmet and all throughout her body. As she noticed her visitors, "Tali my dear you can't stop this. I will continue your fathers' research, and bring the Geth back on our side, back under our control. You of all people should be happy" Tali with anger in her eyes "This isn't necessary, the Geth have given our home world back without a fight." "So naïve child, but it is time for me to show the Admirals what your father was doing all along." Just as Xen finished speaking Shepard walking into the room, and looked at Tali, gaining her attention he signaled her to switch to a private comm. "Tali, don't worry, just trust me" as he said that the link was established between Admiral Xen, and the other Admirals.

"Admiral Xen what is the mea… Keelah what did you do to yourself" Admiral Raan spoke in utter fear.  
"I have proof that Admiral Zorah was working on the Geth, and deliberately activating them." Xen spoke, without a split second she started the video feed. As Shepard smiled under his helmet while Tali almost fainted, just thinking about her father's work being revealed. Then she remembered _"Trust me"_ and she did. What she saw and heard was something she wasn't expecting. The audio feed painted Admiral Xen as the traitor, with her father being the fall in the event of failure. Admiral Xen reeled in shock as what played in front of her "This isn't what it appears" she said. Admiral Han spoke for all the other admirals when he did "Shepard, you are authorized to use any force necessary to bring her in. She will pay for her crimes against the Migrant Fleet." Xen turned towards Shepard "You bosh'tet you will pay for this" Just as she finished she grabbed the pistol at her waist and pointed it at Shepard, "You will be the first to pay for the mistake you just made" Pulling the trigger, she shot Shepard. Seeing what was unfolding both Garrus and Tali pulled out their own Pistols and placed two well aimed shots in her head, as she fell to the floor. Tali ran over to Shepard to see where he was shot, for him luck wasn't on his side today Shot point blank below the heart and punctured a lung. She then soon realized why it went right through; he wasn't wearing any heavy armor, and had no shields from being an older model. All he had to defend himself was his pistol.

But it wasn't over yet; a bright flash filled the room as Admiral Xen stood back up. Tali realized that the back pack was controlling her now. "Everyone take out that back pack" Tali screamed. As everyone in the room opened fire, Tali was able to finally get a well placed Overload into her back pack causing it to fry fully. She ran back to Shepard "Keelah Shepard, you need medical help." Tali said _"Don't die on me Shepard, not here not now."_ She said in her mind. "Alright let us get to the Rayya, Garrus, you stay with me. Kasumi head back to the Normandy when we get there." Tali shouted, everyone nodded their head in agreement. As they stepped on to the Rayya they were greeted by the Admirals and a small squad of Marines. They were expecting to have Admiral Xen in custody. But seeing Shepard gravely wounded they cleared a path to the medical facitlity. Dr. Chakwas was already onboard, after hearing what happened to the commander. She stabilized him, and got him up and moving. Two hours later she approced him and said "Commander, I know you have business to take care of here. But do be careful as it will take a few more days to heal properly. Meanwhile Tali and Garrus explained what happened, and they fully under stood. "We will have Daro`Xen Post humorously exiled for what she did." Admiral Han said with the others in agreement. Tali went into the Medical Bay and saw Shepard moving about. "You bosh'tet don't scare me like that" Tali said in a concerned voice. "Let us go see the admirals Miss vas Normandy" Shepard replied.

They walked back to the Garden Plaza, Shala turned towards them and said "Captain Shepard please come with us to have a private meeting, you included Tali." Raan looked at Shepard but knew better not to ask what happened since her and the rest of the admirals saw what happened on the Alarei. Looking at the Turian "You may attend but don't speak unless spoken to, also anything that is said behind these doors must remain here unless otherwise stated" Garrus nodded his head in agreement and they continued into the small office that was oblivious that this is where they meet when they needed privacy. The admirals sat down and motioned for Shepard and Tali to do the same, while Garrus stood in a corner with his back leaned up against the wall.

Admiral Raan was the first to speak, "First things first, Shepard how is the mission to the Collector base going" Formulating a response "We've already went through, destroyed the base against the T.I.M orders and obviously returned." Behind the masks the three remaining Admirals jaws dropped. "Who is T.I.M?" Raan asked. "The Illusive Man, Head of Cerberus. As over 30 hours ago all ties have been severed. Which leads me into a question for you to consider, I request that the Normandy – SR2 be affiliated with the Migrant Fleet, and be designated as a Quarian vessel." The three admirals were in shock, they soon realized that having the Normandy, marked as a Quarian vessel it could go a long way in the eyes of the galaxy. That to the Galaxy if the Quarians were good for Shepard then they should be good for everyone, after a long few minutes of debating in private comms Raan looked back at Shepard "We would be honored to have your ship part of the Migrant Fleet. And as such you are the first Human to be allowed to be called in as a Quarian. For you have done much more than we could of ever hoped for. As for the next step we noticed that your ship is in dire need of repairs, as being a recognized member of the Fleet you may access our Dry Docks to have your ship repaired. One thing Captain Shepard, you must have your own raw materials." "Yes Admiral I do have plenty of raw materials. Whatever materials are left over can be distrubutated amongst the fleet as needed." Raan didn't see that coming, she was in awe that even a human could be so Quarian, thinking of everyone else. "You may tell your helms men to head to Alamida for repairs, the dry dock will open. During the repairs your ship will also be repainted to match the rest of the Quarian vessels. Also we will clean your ship so you will no longer need a security and quarantine team upon arrival." "Admiral Raan, there is one thing I must inform you, Please have a few A.I. specialist onboard, as Tali will be joining them. I have an A.I. On board of the Normandy that needs to be 'repaired' and by repaired, I mean all Cerberus blocks, back doors and such will need to be removed." Seeing the admirals concern, "I've come to trust EDI with my life, and so has my crew. I cannot afford to lose EDI, nor can I afford to have T.I.M. come in through a back door and shut her down." Admiral Raan looked towards Tali "Is this true Tali`Zorah vas Normandy" now was Tali's turn to help Shepard out. "Yes, Admiral Raan, it is true. We've all come to trust EDI with our lives. If she wanted us dead she could have done so very easily. I've removed most of the blocks but to remove the remaining blocks she will need to be transferred into a containment vessel so we can fully power down her core to remove them. We already have the containment vessel onboard the Normandy, we didn't have the extra help to do so yet." "I see Tali, We will honor your requests Captain Shepard." Admiral Raan spoke out.

After getting the go ahead "Joker, you are cleared to pull into the dry dock onboard of the Alamida. The ship will be repaired with the supplies on board. Also tell EDI to prepare to be transferred to the containment vessel so we can fully remove all Cerberus control from the Ship." Shepard sighed inwardly as what had happened would help him further Galactic peace, and unity. He was brought out of the Day dream only to here "Captain Shepard, Tali, I wish to speak with you two in private." Admiral Raan said. Getting the Hint the other two admirals and Garrus left the room.


	3. The Confrontation

**United We Stand, Apart We Fall**

Description: After John Shepard defeats the Collectors he is trying to unite the Galaxy against the incoming threat. He also realizes that what is between him and Tali is more than what he originally expected. With the reapers on the way only he and Tali can unite the Galaxy under peace.

Authors Note: All criticism is requested as this is my first fan fic. Also I do not own any characters Names in this Writing, as that proper belongs to BioWare.

* * *

The Confrontation – Chapter 2

Shaala'Raan knew what she had to do, she knew that Tali and Captain Shepard were in love. She however didn't know how much in love they were. She took a chance, one that would show if Tali`Zorah was in fact in love with John Shepard. She got up, with an angry gesture and walked up to Shepard and immediately back handed him across the face. How Tali handled this surprised Shaala`Raan even more, Tali immediately stood up and glared at Admiral Raan, "You Bosh'tet, was that really necessary? You should have just shot him in the back with that stunt" Tali roared angrily. With that Kal`Regeer and several other marines flooded in, Admiral Raan in pure disbelief at what happened _"Those tones in her voice, the stance, her body language. She is protecting him, and also declaring her possessiveness over him, he was hers and no one else's. She is purely bonded to him. Only a true bonding can cause that type of response."_ Admiral Raan said to herself, noticing Kal and the Marines she dismissed them before turning to Tali. "I am sorry child; I had to gauge what your body language was telling me earlier. I see that you have indeed bonded to Captain Shepard, as he has to you. The response you shown haven't been seen in quite of few years. And with that you have my blessing Tali`Zorah vas Normandy." Tali couldn't believe what she heard. That they had received their blessing for their bonding; from the most unexpected source Admiral Raan.

"Also, on another topic; How did your ship become so damaged?" Raan asked inquisitively. She knew that there had to be one hell of a crew on board to fly that ship home with it as badly damaged as it was. Bringing up a scan of the ship "I see 5 massive holes in your cargo bay. The exterior of the ship looked like it went through a mind field, and two engines were destroyed. By all rights that ship shouldn't have made it through the relay home, or here." Finished Raan. Shepard and Tali looked at each other, trying to find the best possible answer. So they started from the beginning. "You have one talented crew John. I've never seen a ship that badly damaged and still fly, let alone navigate the Mass Relays. I now see why you requested what you did. And it would be an honor of the Quarian people to have you represent us" finished Raan, with a bit of a lump in her throat. "Let us get over to the Alamida and see if we can figure out what to do with your crew."

Upon arrival the crew was still on the Normandy. Shepard toured the ship with Admiral Shala`Raan and Tali, while Raan was just simply amazed at the amount of damage this ship acquired and she realized that this was not a ship to try and take on against the fleet. "John, I should have mentioned earlier that we will be unable to house your crew. But we are willing to provide transportation to Illum, or Omega." Raan stated. Understanding, he walked up to the bridge and asked Joker for ship wide comms. "Attention all crew. We have fought a long hard battle, but it is only beginning. This ship will be in refit for several weeks. During that time you all will have shore leave to Illum. As most of you know, I have cut ties with Cerberus completely. Any of you that wish to return to your home world and not return to serve on this vessel please report to the CIC in 30 minutes. Departure will be in one hour, Also please remember while you are on shore leave you still represent this ship. No one is allowed to leave Illum unless it is cleared by me. You may collect your things." Shepard, Raan and Tali went to the cargo hold to inspect the damages even further. After a half hour has passed they resurfaced in the CIC, although what they saw completely shocked all three of them. Miranda in a corner suddenly shouted with authority, "Captain on deck" with that everyone snapped to attention. He looked out over the crowed, and saluted back, "At ease." Everyone rested, He realized that no one had Cerberus uniforms on; he turned and asked Kelly "Is anyone heading home, and not returning?" Kellys' only response was "No Captain." He looked over everyone again, he turned and faced Raan, with her nodding indicating it was approved he turned to everyone "We are now associated with the Migrant Fleet, if that is a problem you may leave now" Shepard stated in pure authority. To his surprise no one left. "Alright people dismissed" everyone dispersed on his order.

Raan saw the way he commanded people, and she for once was actually proud to call him a part of the Fleet. "Captain Shepard, I have arranged for a select few of your crew to stay behind if they wish. Joker, Ken, Gabby, and Garrus may stay behind if they so wish" Raan stated catching Shepard off guard. "EDI, Please summon Ken, Gabby, Garrus, and Joker to the Conference room" Shepard spoke nowhere in particular, "They are on their way Captain" EDI Spoke from behind them. Shepard turned and noticed Raans change in appearance, "That was EDI our A.I., I am sure you two will talk more in the future, but for now let's get to the conference room."

As they entered the Conference room, it appeared heavily damaged. He looked at his summoned crew mates, "Ken, Gabby, Garrus, Joker you have all been granted to stay here with the Normandy while repairs are made" Joker was the first to respond "You know I can't leave my baby behind, especially not after we just put her through" a chuckle from Shepard "I kind of figured you would like to stay with her" Turning to Garrus, "I can't leave you alone Shepard. Or else no one will bail you out of trouble" Shepard mused he knew Garrus would stay, he was still unsure of the two engineers on the other hand. Turning towards them "We would like some time off Captain, if that is alright with you." Gabby said, Shepard turned to Raan who signaled private comms. "Captain they can have 10 days off but they will need to be back here. We can drop them off but you must find a way to pick them up" Raan said in stern voice "I can pick them up on my return trip from the Citadel" looking back towards Raan as he spoke and she gave him the okay. Turing back towards the two engineers, "You will have 10 days off. You will head out with the rest of the crew to Illum, and I will be picking you up on a return trip from the Citadel in 10 days." "Aye, Aye, Captain, thank you" and they left to get ready.

Now only Shepard, Shala`Ran vas Tonbay, Tali`Zorah vas Normandy stood in the conference room, Within the hour the ship feel silent, all crew was on a ship heading towards Illum for some much needed time off. Raan was the first to break the silence. "Shepard as you know we require a phrase for you to dock with the fleet if you are in a non-Quarian vessel. Although highly unlikely we need to get you set up in our systems for clearance. We also need to register the Normandy as a Quarian vessel instead of Cerberus." "Can we keep the name Normandy but reregister it as Quarian?" Chirped Tali. "It is possible; this ship has never been officially registered with any ship databases. Only the IFF transmitter installed on this ship identifies it as Cerberus. By reprogramming the IFF to be a Quarian ship, it will be displayed to other ships in range. Also both the Hammerhead, and the Kodiak derive the IFF from the Normandy, so changing the IFF on the Normandy will also identify those two vehicles as Quarian as well" EDI chimed in. "Then we will process the IFF and file the registration paper work, officially marking this vessel as Quarian, are you sure you want to do this Captain?" Raan turned towards Shepard asking him one last time "Yes, I am sure." "Then let us get back to the Raaya so we can file the paper work" Raan said in clear voice heading towards the door. "Captain Shepard, I have already reprogrammed the IFF onboard the Normandy, it is now seen as a Quarian vessel" Edi stated before shutting off.

As the trio walked back towards the shuttle, Tali and Shepard walking hand in hand behind Raan they boarded the shuttle and took off for the Raaya. After a grueling 5 hours, Shepard was now officially recognized as Captain Shepard of the Migrant Fleet. He could if he wanted accept Quarians on to his ship. Of course his ship was the only ship in the entire Migrant Fleet that wasn't around for prolonged periods of time. Most of the other captains held him with high regard, as images and vids were passed around showing the state of the Normandy. With its massive holes, and it was obvious to everyone that if he could fly that ship through a Relay then he knew how to command people. But that wasn't everything he also showed that a lot of people cared for the Quarians, and for a human to request to join their ranks solidified that even more. Even with doubts they still accepted him and his crew with open arms.

Shepards remaining crew remained aboard the Normandy for the night. Even Shepard and Tali stayed there instead of on the fleet. Their excuse was they didn't want to be a burden on a live ship when their own ship was more than capable of suiting them. The next morning Tali and a few other Quarian engineers worked on transferring EDI in to a storage module. They were a little skeptical about a true A.I. in control of a ship, let alone have a Geth standing guard over EDI. The work was done seamless and quickly. After EDI was moved over, Tali and the engineers began removing the final Cerberus blocks on EDIs main frame. The Geth conversed with EDI while she was being 'repaired'. After a few hours it was safe to return EDI back to the Normandy, with all Cerberus blocks and no worry of being shut down by T.I.M. she began culling Cerberus databases, so that Shepard may try and take him out down the road.

"Shepard, We have compiled a list of businesses Cerberus uses as fronts to fund its operation. Also we have compiled the information to submit to the council to prove the threat of the reapers." EDI stated to Shepard in his quarters. "Shepard we have detected that several Cerberus ships have dropped out of FTL and are headed towards this system." Shepard's face just dropped, "EDI, get the admiralty board on the line, now! I am heading to the Conference room to talk to them. Also figure out how they could track the Normandy here, and if possible remove it."

In the Conference room the Holo terminal displaying the Normandy disappeared and 3 admirals appeared "Captain Shepard, what is the meaning for this urgent meeting." Admiral Han Spoke up first, "I have called you here, because EDI has detected several Cerberus vessels approaching this location on long range scanners. I cannot guarantee that they will not be hostile. For all intension purposes, they may be here to retrieve me and the Normandy. Since when I left Cerberus my resignation was far from spectacular." Shepard spoke up. The admirals considered this, after making a decision. "We will move the fleet, and leave a small scout craft behind. Keelah Se'lai" Admiral Raan spoke minutes later the fleet jumped into FTL and moved into another system. "Captain Shepard, we hope that Cerberus can no longer track us." Admiral Han voicing his concern, "Admiral Han, all tracking devices were removed when Tali`Zorah and the other Quarians removed the firmware blocks, and back door in to my system" EDI Stated, startling the admiralty board.

The scout ship that was left behind kept an eye on the now emerging Cerberus vessels. Tapping into their communications it listened in "Where is the Normandy, according to the report from the Illusive man it has been badly damaged. And it needs a dry dock to be repaired." Captain Doug asking more towards his navigator, Paul. "Sir I don't know, the last tracking information that we received was to this location." The Illusive man wasn't pleased to hear what happened. But in honestly there was not much he could do. He knew he had to be within a certain range in order to take over EDI if communications were blocked. "Shepard, I will get that ship back. You are expendable now that the Collectors have been stopped." The illusive man said as it drank down its last swig of bourbon.

Without notice to the Cerberus vessels in the area, the Quarian scout ship slipped out and made its way towards the location of the migrant fleet now. As it approached the Migrant fleet it gave the audio logs to the admiralty board. Who then reluctantly in turn thanked Captain Shepard for the warning. As they reappeared in front of Shepard, they were shocked to also notice Tali was by his side. "Ahem Captain Shepard; Please report to the Rayya now. Keelah Se'lai Shepard." As Admiral Han disconnected, Shepard squeezed Talis hand as Shepard noticed that she tensed up, leaning over he touched his forehead to the top of Talis visor. "It will be alright Tali" Shepard said in a reassuring voice. "We should not keep the admirals waiting and head over to the Rayya."

Entering the Rayya, Shepard and Tali noticed a change in atmosphere onboard. As they headed towards Garden Plaza, Walking up to a place which is becoming very familiar to him both he and Tali stood side by side. "The conclave has been brought to order. Blessed are the Ancestors kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season, Keelah Se'lai. Captain John`Shepard Please step forward, From this time forward you will be recognized as a proud member of the Quarian Fleet, You will command the Normandy as you have been. Keelah Se'lai Captain John`Shepard" Admiral Han spoke with pride for the first time in many of years. As Captain John`Shepard and Tali, headed back towards the docking bay, Admiral Raan approached. Looking at Tali "Tali, my child I will need your help after you obtained the dimensions" Raan spoke, trying to be in code as much as possible. Tali looked slightly puzzled before Raan sent her a more detailed message via her omni-tool. Tali looked at it quickly and understood, and nodded. As they were on their way once again back towards the Normandy. Once they were back, Shepard looked at Tali confused saying what was that all about. Tali running through her mind on how she should approach this. After much deliberating, she figured it would be best to give Shepard a sedative, even though it is something she didn't really want to do. But from the message from Raan she needed his body dimensions, but she could only get them if he was fully passed out.

Back on board of the Normandy, they headed back up to the Captains Cabin Tali approached Shepard "Keelah, I am sorry John" Tali said with sincerity in her voice. As he was going to ask why, he felt a pinch on the back of the neck and fell to the floor, knowing the dose she gave him would keep him out for a few days while the fleet prepared for this special event. It also gave Tali and Raan to make him a specialized Environment suit he would be wearing.


	4. A new Member, and Something Else

**United We Stand, Apart We Fall**

Authors Note: All criticism is requested as this is my first fan fic. Also I do not own any characters Names in this Writing, as that proper belongs to BioWare.

* * *

**A new Member, and Something Else – Chapter 3**

Shepard lay knocked out cold on his bed, as he started to wake up Tali was right there next to him crying. He looked up and gently caressed her back, causing her jump slightly. "You probably don't want to be around me for what I did to you." Tali said in between sobs. "I could never leave you, no matter what you did to me. By the way what did you do to me and how long was I out?" Shepard asked with concern, Tali started crying again. "Admiral Raan, asked me not to tell you. But rest assured you will be surprised in an hour or so when we head back over to the Rayya. Nothing was done to you per say. And to your final question, you have been out for 34 hours." Tali spoke, Shepard leaned over touched his forehead to the top of her visor, "Tali, I still love you with all my heart no matter what" He embraced Tali, she started to calm down. Alright Tali, lets head over to the Rayya then.

When they boarded the Rayya Admiral Raan approached them, "John`Shepard vas Normandy, Tali`Zorah vas Normandy please follow me" Shepard looked at Tali, as they followed her to a small office. "John'Shepard has Tali explained anything to you?" Raan asked "No, the only thing she said was that I was out for 34 hours" Shepard replied looking generally confused. "Well then, John`Shepard as you may not be aware. You are being recognized as a full member of the Migrant Fleet. And you are also being declared as a Captain amongst the Fleet. In that honor is customary that they receive a new Environment Suit. Tali and I have been constructing a special suit just for you." Shepard was floored by what happened. And he was honored as well.

The three of them walked to a clean room on the ship. Tali looked at him wringing her hands again, "Shepard I can't accompany you past this point. But I hope… _Keelah_… that the times when you removed my suit and helped put it back on is enough of a crash course for you." As Shepard stood in the first chamber and stripped off of his N7 light combat armor, down to nothing he stood in front of the next air lock. As he stepped through it cycled, as it opened on the other side on a center table was a custom Environment suit. He looked it over admiring the style it had while trying to figure out how it went on. After 20 minutes of struggling, Tali stepped through the Air lock to help Shepard. In his time alone he managed to get the lower section and the torso section of the suit on. He looked up and saw she had a new suit on as well. "Keelah, I didn't think to give you instructions on your Omni-Tool. Let me help you John" Tali said in a soft and sweet voice. "Keelah is right Tali, this thing is more confusing than my N7 armor." Shepard said with a sight chuckle. "I like your new suit Tali`Zorah" 10 minutes after she entered both of them exited Shepard in his new suit, it felt like a second skin to him which was at first uneasy, but he was becoming accustomed to it. As they entered into the Garden Plaza Quarians around him stood in shock as he walked by.

Walking up to his all too familiar spot again, the admirals stood up with Admiral Raan obtaining everyone's attention "The conclave has been brought to order. Blessed are the Ancestors kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season, Keelah Se'lai. John`Shepard, today you are now known as Captain John`Shepard vas Normandy. Also we also formally recognize Tali`Zorah vas Normandy and John`Shepard vas Normandy as Life mates. The bond runs deep between you two. Tali`Zorah vas Normandy, please step next to Captain John`Shepard vas Normandy." Tali stood next to him and grabbed his hand. She felt all the worries in him wash away as she held him.

"I need complete silence from everyone, so the log can properly hear the statements" Raan spoke clearly, as she did Garrus and Kal took their spots next to Tali and Shepard. "This is Admiral Shala`Raan vas Tonbay, activating the Migrant Fleet Log. This log is to properly record the bonding of John`Shepard vas Normandy and Tali`Zorah vas Normandy." Admiral Raan turned towards Shepard "Would you please state your full name as recognized on the Migrant Fleet" "Captain John`Shepard vas Normandy." Shepard said. Raan now facing Garrus, "Is this bonding true and complete?" Raan asked towards Garrus "Yes." Garrus replied. Raan now facing Tali "Please state your full name as recognized on the Migrant Fleet" "Tali`Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya" Raan turning towards Kal "Is this bonding true and complete?" "Yes" Kal replied. Raan turning towards Tali and Shepard "You are now recognized as a bonded lifemates and as such" Turing towards Tali "You are herby known as Tali`Shepard vas Normandy" with a pause "Close Log" with that the crowds erupted in cheers at the newly bonded couple. Admiral Raan stepped down and approached John and Tali, "Normally we give newly bonded couples a week in a clean room. But I already know she is adapting to you John`Shepard. You have requested leave for the Citadel. It has been granted" "I'll take the Kodiak to the Citadel so it isn't a burden on the Fleet. Thank you for the authorized leave. Keelah Se'lai Admiral Shala`Raan" Shepard said turning towards Tali "Tali`Shepard let us get under way shall we?"

Everything reeled through his mind as they boarded the shuttle back to the Alamida where the Normandy was under repairs. As they entered their cabin, they realized during the time on the Citadel they would be installing a second air lock, so the Cabin can be sterilized to allow Tali to be out of the suit more. He grabbed the data pad and OSD with Collector information to prove the threat of the reapers as real. He brought up a comm. Link to Garrus, "Garrus meet me in the Cargo bay of the Normandy, we will be departing the fleet heading towards the Citadel." Shepard spoke into the comm. System. "Alright meet you there" The reply came back.

A few minutes later they were in front of the Kodiak, Garrus walked in. Kal`Regeer was on his flank with 2 other Marines. "Sorry Captain, I was told they have to come" Garrus said. "It's alright Garrus, I anticipated them coming with us." Shepard said, still in his new suit that was given to him from the Fleet. Soon they all board the Kodiak and departed to the Citadel. "ETA is 9 hours" the onboard ships V.I. said. Garrus was the first to speak up "So um Shepard, what is with the environment suit?" "Garrus, you should have been there to fully understand what happened to Captain John`Shepard." Kal spoke up. He then realized he was there and still didn't fully understand, "He was given that suit as a symbol of him being accepted into the Migrant Fleet, and such as when he is around the Fleet in order to receive recognition, he must wear it at all times." Garrus looking at Kal, "Does that mean I or the rest of the Normandy Crew have to wear one as well?" "No" Kal responded. While they talked the rest of the way, John and Tali just held each other the whole trip and didn't say anything.

Nine hours later they found themselves entering Citadel Space. Being that they were using a small ship they didn't need a large dock and were saved the hassle of dealing with Citadel Operators. They headed towards C-Sec; Most of the occupants were surprised in the amount of Quarians entering the Citadel. The C-Sec guard stopped them and asked if they could step aside for some questioning. "You are going to investigate a Council Specter?" Shepard shot back. The C-Sec officer was taken back; he knew better to check the validity of this claim before proceeding. He was shocked to find before him stood Commander John Shepard, Savior of the Citadel, In a Full Quarian environment suit. "You may precede specter." The C-sec officer said flatly, he knew fully that he could be dead and no one could do a thing about it.

Walking into Consoler Andersons office for the second time since he awoke from his two year slumber, "Commander it's good to see you. How is your missing going?" Anderson said seeing through the suit completely. "Anderson, its Captain now. I am now a member of the Migrant Fleet. As a token of their appreciation a lot has happened since I returned from the relay. But I have something that the council will want to see." Shepard stated holding up an OSD. "On this OSD, it will prove without a doubt that the Reaper Threat exists. My ships V.I. gathered the intel into a data file during the mission to the Collector Base." Anderson turned around and got a meeting in person with the council.

As they headed towards the main Council chambers, Gathers started gathering around even more so than in the past.

"Commander… I am sorry Captain Shepard" the Asari began

"We have studied this evidence that you submitted from Councilor Anderson, and have validated that is authentic. It is quite worrisome indeed that this threat is real." The Salarian continued

"I tried tell you it was real two years ago Councilor. Every once in a while you need to believe what I say on faith. It took me too long to get this intel, and for all sakes of arguments they could be knocking at our back door right now" Roared the Commander in aggravation.

"Even so, you have been affiliated with Cerberus. A known pro-human group, so at the current time what is the status of you and Cerberus Captain Shepard?" came from the Turian, trying to find a flaw to prevent the inevitable.

"I have severed all ties with Cerberus. My resignation was me blowing up the base and not giving it to Cerberus. Also, "Shepard passing the data from his Omni-Tool to the Councilors "I believe that this should be sufficient to show that I am no longer affiliated with them. In the data I sent you, there are 150 known companies and fronts that Cerberus uses to front their operation and gather supplies. I have a much longer list back on the Normandy. I figured that this would wet your appetite for more." Shepard spoke coolly.

As the Councilors looked over the new data; they were shocked to see many companies that had offices on the Citadel. Ones that they thought were reputable, but in fact were fronts to Cerberus.

"We will handle these businesses later. We hope that you accept our apologies Captain Shepard. It seems that we were unjust not to heed your warning two years ago, And to hide our support when you asked for it a few months ago." – Said the Asari trying to remain natural as possible. But she even realized that they were wrong in the acquisitions against the one man who could save the Galaxy.

"You have saved this galaxy enough times, And with this new evidence showing that the Reapers do exists. What do you propose we do?" Anderson said with encouragement.

"We need to rally the galaxy as one. Only together can we win, apart we will fall. You know what needs to be done. While you're pulling together the home front here, I will continue coordinating the peace of the biggest fleet in the galaxy. I will also be brokering alliances out in the Terminus systems, as we need everyone fighting this war to win. I cannot deny that causalities will be high but for us to come out on top we need all races to band to gather to fight this battle." Shepard stated, getting aggravated at this idiotic question. But he knew it needs to be answered.

Changing directions faster that Sovereign did on Virmare the council sensed his aggravation and redirected it knowing that Shepard will not stop for anything until the Reapers are dead.

"Our records also show that you have fully been declared a Quarian is this true?" The Asari stated neutrally as possible.

"Yes, I am as Quarian as I can get now." – Shepard

As the council turned and nodded in agreement

"Captain Shepard please step forward" – Asari

"We herby fully reinstate your specter status. And your allegiance from the Human Alliance to the Quarian Migrant Fleet has been noted." – Asari

"Thank you Councilors. I have one request, that the Quarian people be given an embassy on the Citadel" – Shepard said coolly again. He knew this one small step could further the much needed unity to bring the galaxy in as one.

"The Quarians created an A.I." – The Asari balked

"With all due respect Councilors, You are not punishing the true creators of the A.I. anymore, but you are punishing their Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandchildren. The reason why I am doing what I am doing is so there can be peace between the two largest fleets in the galaxy, the Quarians and the Geth. With their backing it will help in a long way to win the inevitable war. With that there is no reason why not to establish an embassy for them. They have the biggest fleet in the galaxy, and when they have their home world back so they can have a place to safely leave all non-combatants while they assist and fight the war." – Shepard spoke with determination, and Tali noticed he spoke with the same conviction when he defended her against treason during her trial _"Keelah, how does he keep doing the impossible? An embassy after so many years, our home world once again what else is next Shepard?"_ Tali said in her mind, losing her train of thought as Shepard fought not just for Humans but every race out there.

The four councilors looked to each other and voted in their Omni-Tool.

"The Quarians will have an embassy on the Citadel again. With that we adjourn this Meeting. Good luck Captain Shepard." – Asari


	5. Aggression

**United We Stand, Apart We Fall**

Authors Note: All criticism is requested as this is my first fan fic. Also I do not own any characters Names in this Writing, as that proper belongs to BioWare.

Aggression – Chapter 4

The Illusive man sat in his office. With the back 'window' showing a glowing orange sun, as he took a drag on his cigarette he looked down and accepted the incoming communication. As the wisps of smoke slowly rose above his head a shadowy figure appeared in the Quantum communications terminal.

"What is the status of the Normandy" TIM said with an agitated tone.

"Current location unknown sir, it appears that all tracking devices have been removed." The shadowy figure replied, with a bit of sincerity and concern in his voice

"That is impossible, what is the status of EDI?" TIM said growing more aggravated by the minute.

"Unknown sir"

"What do we know about the location, which the Normandy last transmitted?" TIM said hoping this subordinate could redeem himself.

"Not much sir, not as much as trail of waste was left behind. No debris, nothing. It seems too clean"

"I see, well as of right now Shepard is classified as expendable. Recover the Normandy at all costs. Bring me Shepard Dead or Alive, I prefer dead so I can revive him and implant control chips." TIM said taking another drag on his cigarette. He reached down and pressed the disconnect button.

"Shepard you are making a habit of costing me more money. Destroying the Collector base, stealing the Normandy, I will find you and make you pay." TIM said out loud, all of a sudden a new connection request had been made. Although this time it was by one of his financial officers.

"What is it now?" TIM Roared in aggravation.

"Sir, we just lost 120 business and 30 more have been frozen." Said the financial officer, in vain hoping he would not meet the fate of his predecessor.

"WHAT? You mean to tell me we just lost 150 Fronts and suppliers?" TIM Roared angrily

"Yes, sir. We are trying to infiltrate right now to find the cause of this"

"Make it quick, you have 12 hours before you are replaced" TIM said, still hoping he didn't hire a bunch of idiots.

_Shepard, you are now costing me more money. You will pay for all this damage you caused. You will help humanity become supreme race in this galaxy whether you want to help or not._ Just as TIM finished his thought, a data packet came to him. As he reviewed it, the message sunk into him EDI was the source of the compromise. He punched in a set of codes that would over-ride EDI and bring the Normandy back to him. "Shepard, you failed." TIM said as he punched in the final code and executed the command. Then a warning appeared on the screen, EDI wasn't taking commands from him any longer. His eyes shifted color from a bright blue to a bright red as his anger soared. He looked down at the data pad again. This time punching a new command, execute. Success, "Shepard since this is the way you want to play, so be it" as he cut off EDI from all legitimate access to Cerberus.

Meanwhile on the Citadel

Shepard's team was walking back towards the shuttle when his Omni-Tool startled him indicating a message. He looked at it, and it was from EDI.

"_Captain Shepard, The Illusive Man has cut me off from all databases at Cerberus. I have anticipated this move and have previously copied all databases to the Normandy. He also attempted to retake control of me as well. Due to the previous actions of Tali`Zorah and her fellow Quarians his attempt was blocked. He now knows that I am no longer under his direct control. As such before he severed my access he issued the following order to have the Normandy retaken at any costs, and to bring you back dead or alive, so he may implant you with control chips."_ The message from EDI startled him; Tali looked at him with general concern. Looking at Tali, "Something has happened that I've foreseen, although it has happened much quicker than I hoped." Shepard said to her with for the first time in a long time concern and worry in his voice. "We need to get Ken and Gabby and get back to the Fleet, also we need to bring more resources in." This time with more command in his voice as he pushed his concerns aside for the greater good of the fleet.

As they boarded the Kodiak Shepard brought up Comms and locked on to Gabby and Ken. "Sorry you two but I have to cut your stay short. Something has come up and we need you back on the Normandy. I will be in Illum in 10 hours to pick you two up. So be ready." Shepard said, his tone stressing the urgency of returning to the fleet. 10 Hours later they entered Illum, much to his surprise the two engineers were waiting for him at the docks.

"It is only a day early, but at least we had time off" Gabby said to Ken

"Right lass, speaking of which; where is Captain Shepard?" Ken shot back, noticing 5 Quarians and Garrus approaching them.

"Ken, Gabby gather you belongings and put them in the Kodiak, We need to load more resources in as well" Said Shepard. Both of engineers were surprised that he was wearing a full Quarian Environment suit.

"Well that solves that question Gabby, let us get our things" Ken said, talking to no one in particular. But Shepard knew it was aimed more towards Gabby than anyone else.

As the Ken and Gabby loaded up their belongings into the Kodiak Shepard and the rest of his team went to the trading floor and purchased more supplies and materials. By the time they got back to the shuttle it was fully loaded, with just more than enough seating room for the group. 7 Hours later they were approaching the fleet once more. Back on board the Alamida they headed towards the Normandy to off load. Tali, Ken and Gabby headed towards engineering to try and get the repairs done so the Normandy would be flight ready as soon as possible. They had made a significant amount of repairs, all the holes in the cargo bay were sealed, and the ship was repainted. The color was an off-white and matched the rest of the Quarian vessels. In similar it bore no name, the only Identifying tag was the IFF. While Shepard was on the Citadel the new airlock was installed into his cabin. And a set of sterilizers installed as well, it will provide a safe area for Tali to be out of her suit when she wants.

After Garrus returned to his post, he turned to Kal`Regeer, "Kal, please come with me." Shepard spoke, as they turned towards the conference room. As they entered Kal motioned for his men to stand outside the door. "Kal, I have one question. Why? Why did you need to accompany us to the Citadel?" Shepard asked politely, and in a calm voice as he could. Kal stood there trying to formulate a proper response. "I was under orders from the Admiralty board to accompany you, as our tradition and policy. When the Normandy is fully operation it will be not needed, only on smaller vessels. Like the Kodiak we took." "I understand Kal, Thank you for being honest" Shepard said relieved it was just more protocol than anything else. "Also with your permission I request to be transferred to the Normandy when she is Operational." Kal spoke without realizing what he said. "Request Approved by me, if the admirals allow it I would be honored." Shepard replied back. "Dismissed Kal" As Kal turned and left, with his two man team following him.

Shepard stayed in the conference room, as he turned to the table he punched in a few commands on his Omni-Tool, and waited for Admiral Shala`Raan to connect. Moments later she connected "Captain John`Shepard what is the reason for the call?" Shala stated back

"It is about a few things Admiral Shala`Raan vas Tonbay, The first is as I anticipated T.I.M. tried to take control of the ship remotely using EDI. But due to the 'repairs' made a few days ago the attempt failed. Second Kal`Regeer made a request to me and I am passing his request to you. He asked if he could join the Normandy once the ship is operational. Last but not least we would like to bring Legion back aboard the Rayya to continue the previous discussion of returning Rannoch." Shepard said as calm as can be, while Raan just listened to him.

"I see Captain. A bit out of order but still the same none the less. Kal`Regeers request is approved. Second we would like to continue negotiations as well. We would like to have you on the Rayya with Tali and Legion in 3 hours. And lastly we will keep an eye out for any Cerberus Vessels, knowing full well they will try to harm us again." Raan stated as plainly as possible. "If that is all then I will see you in a few hours, Keelah Se'lai Captain." "Keelah Se'lai Admiral" Shepard returned the gesture and disconnected.

Shepard left the conference room and headed towards the A.I. Core. He walked in and proceeded up to Legion "You are requested back at the Rayya, Both Tali and I will be accompanying you. Like last time No weapons." "Acknowledged Shepard-Captain" Legion responded. Shepard spun on his heels and walked back towards the elevator down to engineering. As he entered he attempted to be stealthy "I know you're there John," Tali said never looking away from her console. Seeing how his stealth approach didn't work he just walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist from behind and pulled her into him. "You bosh'tet, how can I get any work done around here if you're doing this." Tali said becoming slightly embarrassed. "We are requested on the Rayya to continue negotiations about your home world Tali`Shepard vas Normandy. I thought you would like to accompany me" Shepard said in a slightly seducing tone. She spun around and touched the top of her visor to his, "Of course I would like to join you." Tali said quietly.

Before they could leave the Normandy, "Ship repairs will be completed sooner than expected Shepard. The ship will be fully functional in 2 days." EDI stated before they got to the air lock. "Thank you EDI for the information" Tali said without realizing it.


	6. Unforeseen Consequences

**United We Stand, Apart We Fall**

Authors Note: All criticism is requested as this is my first fan fic. Also I do not own any characters Names in this Writing, as that proper belongs to BioWare.

Unforeseen Consequences – Chapter 5

Shepard, Tali, and Legion were boarding the Rayya, as they walked into the Garden plaza 3 hours later the room was packed. There was only standing room left. As they walked up to the main platforms Admiral Shala`Raan spotted them and began the meeting "The conclave has been brought to order. Blessed are the Ancestors kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season, Keelah Se'lai. John`Shepard you are here to help further negotiations between the Geth and the Quarians. Before we could get into the more specifics you departed to take care of an issue for everyone once again. If there is no new evidence regarding the truce then the admirals have made their decision."

"No there is no new evidence or claims" Shepard said back, his voice radiating authority.

"Very well," Admiral Raan stated, all the admirals looked at their Omni-Tool and casted their vote.

"By a vote of 3-0 we will return to our home world. Geth platforms on the ground may stay to assist in the rebuild, but we request all but one space platform retreat to an undisclosed distance away from the planet. Also we request that Geth – Quarian interaction be kept to a minimum for an undisclosed period of time." Admiral Raan stated without much pain in her voice.

"We accept your terms. All but one space platform will retreat away from the planet. Also any ground units are to continue with their current task. We will also instruct all ground platforms and the remaining space platform to deactivate at any sign of hostilities to prevent any further loss of life." Legion replied in his usual synthetic voice.

Before the conclave could adjourn for the day, "Also, I've spoken with the council, they will be giving the Quarians an embassy if you so choose. Also as recognized by the Council they reinstated my Specter status and changed my Allegiance from the Human Alliance to the Migrant Fleet." Shepard plainly stated

"Then it is our honor to welcome you into our fleet Specter. But remember you still serve us." Admiral Han stated with a hint of authority.

"There is one last matter to discuss before we end this meeting. We need to fill two positions on the admiralty board. Tali`Shepard you name has been nominated, also as a surprise to us as well Captain John`Shepard you have been nominated as well." Admiral Raan stated

"Admirals, for as much as I would love to be one, I am telling you now that if I am awarded the seat I will respectfully decline." Shepard said, with a bit of authority in his voice. He also knew he didn't want to be a politic since he despised them, he also knew that this would be have a better long term impact if he wasn't on the Admiralty board as well. He didn't want to start a civil war by joining the highest ranks of the migrant fleet.

"The same goes for me Admirals" Tali spoke up, although for her she had different reasons. She just wanted to be with Shepard wherever he went.

"Well then now that is taken care of. Captain John`Shepard when you ship is ready it will be the first vessel to return to the home world. If it is as they say it is then the fleet will be right behind you." Admiral Raan stated

"Before we part our ways, the Normandy will be operational in two days time." Shepard said without realizing it. The three remaining Admirals looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Keelah Se'lai Captain," The admirals said,

"Keelah Se'lai Admirals" Shepard said while returning the gesture.

Admiral Raan approached the trio and motioned them into her office. Legion stood in the same corner Garrus did days prior. As the three sat down, "Captain Shepard, since repairs are happening much more quickly than originally thought we won't be able to provide transportation for your crew back." Raan said voicing her concern on how to get Shepard's crew back from Illum. Shepard turned towards Tali and nodded, Tali opened up her Omni-Tool and linked in with EDI "EDI, can the ship be operated with the current amount of staff on board?" Shepard asked stressing the current amount.

"It is possible Shepard, I will have to run most of the ship but it can be done. Although you will need to keep in mind that my ability in combat will be strained, even with Legions assistance it will be difficult." EDI replied.

"Alright EDI, thank you for the input" Shepard said with a slight concern in his voice.

"Captain, A few of our members would like to join you. I am sure you are aware of that if you have been checking your messages" Raan said.

Shepard turning red in the face, realizing he hasn't checked his inbox on the ship in a few days. Tali elbows him and whispers "You bosh'tet, I knew I should of intercepted those for you" Shepard realized that he always operated with a skeleton crew anyways so even if his full crew returned he would still have plenty of room for a few more.

Looking at Raan "Give me a few hours to go over the list, and allow me to setup a time to interview some of them. The Normandy is a big change of pace, Ask Tali if you want to know more or don't believe me." Shepard said with a bit of uneasiness in his voice.

Raan understanding him, "Take your time Shepard, but don't take too long. Keelah Se'lai"

"Keelah Se'lai, admiral" Shepard said as the three of them headed back to where the Normandy was dry docked.

Once they reached the Normandy Legion went his separate way towards the A.I. core, "Tali please join me, so we can pick out a few new crew members" Shepard said towards Tali with a slightly pleading voice.

"Alright John" Tali said as she gave in, knowing she wouldn't get any work done otherwise.

Back in his cabin, he sat down at his terminal as Tali pulled up a chair next to him. Opening up his inbox he was stunned by the sheer volume "Over 300 messages, Keelah" Shepard said while Tali looked on "Keelah Shepard how long have you been away and not checked your messages?" Tali said with a stern voice. After 6 hours of sifting through his inbox, they made up a list of 30 individuals who would benefit the crew. Looking at the time, "Tali, lets notify Raan of this list, and we will interview them tomorrow and figure out who would benefit the crew the most." "Good idea John, it's time for bed anyways" Tali said with a seductive voice. Knowing the place was clean and it was safe for her with the new air lock in place. They both reached up and undid each other's visor, with a hiss they slowly leaned into each other for a passionate kiss. They continued undressing and crawled in to the bed, while tonight there was no passion in love making but just cuddling and sleeping while in each other's arms.

The next morning, they were still undressed when EDI interrupted "Captain Shepard, Admiral Raan is waiting in the conference room on the terminal." "Alright EDI, tell Admiral Raan I will be there in a minute." Shepard said a bit irritated that it was that time already. Leaning over to Tali, he gently woke her up "Tali, it's time to start the day" as she rolls over, "Just a few minutes more" she says groggily. "I am sorry sweetie; Admiral Raan wants to speak with us. She is waiting in the Conference room on the terminal for us." Shepard says as gently as possible. As both of them get up, she looks at Shepard, "Now you know how I feel when I have to put my suit back on" as she giggles trying to lighten the mood. 10 minutes later both appear in the conference room, while even though her face is hidden behind a mask Shepard knows she is smirking. "I knew I should have called later" Raan says with a slight chuckle lightening the mood even more.

"Shepard, how do you want to handle this?" Raan asks the question towards the list of 30 Quarians.

"Have everyone on that list meet at the Normandy; I will be interviewing them one by one. Then after that I will go from there." Shepard says finally having a plan for today in his mind.

After 8 hours of interviews, and questions. Both Shepard has a better understanding of Quarians, and The Quarians he interviewed now see he will not just let anyone join his crew. What he is doing is dangerous and he needs only the best. By the end Shepard and Tali welcome 6 new crew members to the Normandy. It was a tough decision but both he and Tali picked the best.

With the new crew members set and the Normandy about ready to pull out of the dry dock for first time since the ship arrived. Shepard is down in engineering observing Tali running all the final checks. After a few minutes Shepard turns to EDIs terminal "EDI, Notify all the crew that tomorrow at 0900 we will be in Illum to pick them up. Also notify them that if they are not there by 1000 they will be classified as deserters." "Done Shepard anything else?" Edi replied "Nothing else EDI" Shepard finished.

As the Normandy pulled out, Quarians watched security feeds as the newest vessel pulled out of the dry dock since it arrived. A completely different ship now than what it was 13 days ago. Today was a day of rejoice. Most Quarians for the first time in a while had the day off, while they watched the Normandy put through her paces around the fleet. Captain Shepard left engineering and headed towards the bridge. "How is she handling Joker?" Shepard asked. "She is flying even better, even before we hit the relay" Joker replied happy that he was back in his rightful place. "Captain Shepard, Admiral Raan requests your presence in the conference room" EDI Spoke up. "On my way EDI, summon Tali up as well please" Shepard replied, "Already done Captain, She is conversing with Admiral Raan as we speak." Edi responds, while Shepard just face palms himself. _"What are those two conspiring now"_ he says to himself with a slight chuckle as he heads towards the Conference room.

As he stood outside the door, all he heard coming from the room was laughter. Soon as he entered the room, it became quite. "John, how long have you been listening in" Tali feeling embarrassed, "Not long, all I heard was laughter." Shepard said back with a calming voice. Walking up to the terminal "Admiral Raan, what do I owe this pleasure too" Shepard said as pleasantly as possible. "I would like to join your crew as you go to our home world." Raan asked, "It would be an honor Admiral. Although to be honest I don't know where to put you for quarters." Shepard thinking for a moment "A sleeping pod will suffice for this trip." Raan replied noticing his concern, it has been a while since she was on a smaller ship compared to the live ships she has lived on for so long.

Shepard back at the bridge again, "Joker, EDI, how much longer will the tests take?" Shepard asked in a neutral tone. "Most calibrations have already been completed. Testing should be done in a few hours." EDI replied. "Alright soon as the testing is done, get permission to dock with the Rayya. We have a guest to pick up. Then we will set a course for Illum" Shepard replied. "Acknowledged Captain" EDI said before fading off again.

Meanwhile on Illum

Kelly received the Captains message. Looking at the time she notices that the Normandy will be at the port in 16 hours. She starts rallying the crew together for the return to the Normandy for its scheduled time at 0900 tomorrow. As she is sifting through all the records of the crew members she notices that several of the flight engineers left Illum against Shepard's request. She flags those individuals for later review if they return. She was about to message them to tell them to get there asses back over to Illum she decides to look at the destinations. All the ones that left went to the same uncharted world. With that raising a flag she decides to visit one of Shepard's old friend to find out what is on that world. She doesn't want to risk bringing Cerberus spies back aboard the vessel.

At Liara T'Soni office, Kelly walked up to her secretary. "I am sorry but you need an appointment to see Liara. The best I can do is three weeks from now" The secretary shot back as neutral as possible. "Please tell Liara that I am with Shepard, she will know who he is" Kelly responded, a bit aggravated from the initial response. Liara heard the name through the door and opened it. "Kelly please come in, Where is Shepard has something happened to him?" Liara asked trying to ready Kelly to find out why she was here. "Shepard, is now Captain Shepard. Also I have a few rouge Flight engineers that left to an uncharted world that I need to know what is there. Shepard has cut all ties with Cerberus and we cannot risk them returning and feeding information regarding the Normandy to them." Kelly spits out quickly. "I see, do you have the information about the people that left world?" Liara asked. Kelly hands Liara a data pad containing the information. As Liara sits down she quickly finds what she is looking for. Shocked to see what is in front of her. "Kelly, by a preliminary search they are still affiliated with Cerberus, Also I see several shipments a day going to this planet. I don't know its exact location but you are right to be worried. It will take a few days to dig up more information. As soon as I find it I will forward it to Shepard" Liara speaks as she returns the data pad with the additional data. "Thank you Liara, I must forward this information to Shepard at once." Kelly says as she walks out the door.

After Kelly is back in her hotel room, she flags the flight engineers as compromised, and informs Shepard with a basic message _"Shepard I have some interesting data, This Data cannot be sent over an unencrypted line"_ and hits send.

Back on the Normandy,

Shepard getting her message he responds _"I will meet you in a secured office before arrival."_ Shepard types into his Omni-tool as he replies to her message. He summons Tali, Kal; And Garrus to the conference room, as he enters the requested members are already there. "EDI, please get Admiral Raan on the line" Shepard states slightly aggravated to know everything is starting to happen too quickly. "Shepard what's going on" Garrus asks trying to pry more information out before the Admiral connects. "Wait until the Admiral connects Garrus, She needs to here this as well" Shepard says slightly aggravated as Tali walks up to him and grabs his hand trying to calm him down. A few minutes later Admiral Raan connects. "Captain John`Shepard what do I owe this meeting to." Raan says in her neutral tone.

"I believe that a few of the crew members have been covertly working with Cerberus. I am not 100% sure on it but I plan to find out. With that I will be taking the Kodiak in one hour. The people in this room will be accompanying me as I head towards Illum to sort this out. During that time, since I currently have no XO I am requesting that you Command the Normandy to Illum for the rendezvous at the scheduled time." Shepard states with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I see Captain; I would be honored to pilot your ship to Illum. If what happens is what you are expecting what will you do with the crew that are working behind your back?" Raan states a bit uneasy towards the end.

"Honestly right now all I want to do is to confirm or deny this, I will figure that out as I go." Shepard states again starting to get aggravated.

"Very well Captain, We shall see you on Illum. Keelah Se'lai" As the admiral disconnected.

Turning to the crew in front of him Shepard begins to speak "You know now what is going on, each of you will be accompanying me to Illum ahead of the ship. I need to find out if my suspicions are correct or if they are false. Move out, we leave in one hour" Shepard states with authority.


	7. A Planet and The Unexpected

**United We Stand, Apart We Fall**

Authors Note: All criticism is requested as this is my first fan fic. Also I do not own any characters Names in this Writing, as that proper belongs to BioWare.

**

* * *

**

**A planet, and the Unexpected – Chapter 6**

Before Shepard had a chance to leave, Admiral Raan boarded the Normandy. "Admiral Raan, you have the ship while I am away" Shepard declared with authority. "Keelah Se'lai Captain, and be safe" Admiral Raan turned and headed towards the bridge. "Legion, Admiral Raan may interact with you and EDI, but keep the questions reasonable." Shepard states into the Comm out of ear shot of Admiral Raan.

9 Hours later they were touching down into Illum, they have 7 hours before the arrival of the Normandy which Shepard was hoping would give him enough time to wrap this up. Knowing Liara, Shepard figured she would be in her office by now. Stepping up to her Secretary "I am sorry, Liara has a busy day, "Shepard cut her off mid sentence and entered through the Doors. Liara Slightly startled she knew only one person would barge in and that was Shepard. She looked him over, Shepard sensing where it may go he hold up a hand to get her train of thought "A lot has happened, I am hear regarding some data that Kelly said was too important to send over normal channels." Shepard said with a slight tone of aggravation, and calmness in one.

"Of course Shepard, Yes your assistant Kelly did come into my office early yesterday." Liara said while handing him a data pad "It appears that a few of your flight engineers may still work with Cerberus I am not 100 percent sure. I won't know until I learn more about the planet they visited. While I have not found the planet yet, I do know they have returned to Illum." Liara said in one long breath. "I can have those individuals brought in for questioning, or killed outright if you want Shepard" as she continued, "As much as I would like to bring them in, just leaving the planet isn't really enough for me to go after them. They may still be loyal to Cerberus and even that is up in the air. If they are then I already anticipate them to stab me in the back at some point. But I cannot have The Illusive Man learning that his operatives may be compromised if they are still loyal to him. Not until I deal with him personally." Shepard became more agitated as he spoke. Tali sensing his anger instinctively wrapped an arm around Shepard pulling them closer together to try and calm him. "For now I will just have to ramp up security a bit." As much as Shepard hated the idea of being vulnerable it was a tough call for him to make.

**

* * *

**

**28 Hours ago, Uncharted Planet – Orbiting Station**

* * *

The Illusive man never saw many people in person but this time he would make an exception. As Flight Engineer Yelcher walked in and stood before him.

"What is the status of the Normandy?" TIM asked patiently even though his patience was wearing thin.

"The Normandy is in dry dock aboard the Alamida aboard the Migrant Fleet. Also Shepard aligned himself with the Migrant fleet in the process. He was working towards a treaty between the Quarians and the Geth. I don't know if that is still under works or if it back fired due to what happened on the Alarei." Yelcher spoke up being neutral as possible.

"_Of all races Shepard you pick Quarians. What have they done to you, promise you protection? What." _TIM said in his mind as his anger flared.

"Yelcher, for now I am sending you back to the Normandy. I want you to keep your ears and eyes open. If there is anything useful forward it to me at once. But please remember that EDI can most certainly pick up any in ship communications so be careful as to not blow your cover. Also if you can find a way reconnect the Quantum Communications to our servers. I want to have a chat with Shepard." TIM ordered Yelcher.

"I've received reports that the Normandy will be available earlier than anticipated so for now get back to Illum so you don't cause any suspicion." TIM Stated one last time "You may go" As Yelcher turned and left.

After Yelcher left, he looked down into his data pad. Bringing up a summary of projects, one of them caught his eye. Project Overlord, if successful he could command Geth armies to attack the Quarian home world if the Quarians got it back. He smiled to himself as he added more funding to the project. He knew Shepard already cleansed the place once. But Shepard will not be anticipating it to start up again.

**

* * *

**

**1 hour before Normandy arrival**

**

* * *

**

As Shepard and Tali approached the port they noticed all of the crew members were waiting for the Normandy to return. Looking around Tali nudged him in the side, "You should say something" she said in a quite whisper. "Yeah, your right" Shepard replied. Looking over the crew once more he cleared his throat. "I hope each and every one of you had a good time during your shore leave. The Normandy has been fully repaired a couple weeks ahead of schedule. As I said earlier our mission isn't complete, our parameters may have changed slightly but the real threat is still the reapers. We are the Galaxies first and last defense, if we fail at our mission at any time then the mission failed completely. A failed mission will result in the untold number of deaths that will occur when the reaper fleet invades." Shepard finishing his speech looking at every single crew member, each with their heads held high.

Shortly after Shepard gave his little pep-talk the Normandy arrived. After the ship docked Admiral Raan stepped off of the ship and stood next to Miranda. After the final crew members boarded the ship Shepard turned towards Miranda and Admiral Raan, "Miranda, Admiral Raan, we need to chat in private" Shepard said while the rest of the away team went their separate ways. Back on board the Ship and in the conference room Shepard began a long and painful meeting. This time, it was just Shepard, Miranda, Tali, and Admiral Raan. Kal and Garrus went off to different corners of the ship.

"Admiral Raan as you may know from my communication earlier we had a slight issue. Miranda do you know what happened?" Shepard said looking at Miranda. She was now EX-Cerberus with no intention of going back. Shepard opened her eyes and showed her the reality of Cerberus.

"No Captain," Miranda said,

"Alright, Well I'll bring everyone on to the same page. About 16 hours ago it was brought to my attention that several Flight Engineers left Illum. I am not sure if they are still working with Cerberus. Kelly informed me that four of them left to an uncharted planet." Shepard finished. "So what do you plan on doing Captain" Miranda voiced her opinion with the Admiral nodding in agreement.

"Right now Nothing, They may not know that I know. If that is the case then we hold the upper hand. But I am not going to take unnecessary risks; The door to the A.I. Core will be sealed. Only Tali, Miranda, and I will have access. Legion will be sealed inside as well and he will be armed." Shepard turning to look at Miranda "Do you think T.I.M. would have a way to disable EDI?"

"With her blocks, backdoor, and firmware locks removed not remotely. It would have to be physically done in the A.I. Core at her main terminal." Miranda replied.

"Then that is a good enough reason for it to be sealed with Legion armed inside." Shepard replied.

"For now let us get to our destination of Rannoch first, and get the Quarians back home. Since if I have to battle Cerberus, then I will need the extra help in taking the organization down." Shepard said as he walked out the door, with Tali on his heels.

As everyone dispersed from the Conference room, Shepard and Tali headed up to their cabin. Once they entered Shepard turned to EDIs holo terminal "EDI, no disturbances unless it is an emergency. Also plot a course for Rannoch" he said with confidence. Once that was out of the way, both of them began stripping out of their suits. As they kissed passionately and headed for the bed for some R&R but they didn't sleep. Before they drifted off to sleep Tali rolled on top of Shepard and looked him in the eyes. "You know by joining the Migrant Fleet you doomed yourself to be in the suit for the rest of your life." She said as she put her head down on his chest. "If that is the price I have to pay, then that is fine by me." Shepard replied in a warming voice to Talis ears as they embraced each other on the bed finally drifting off to sleep.

"Captain Shepard, we are 30 minutes away from Rannoch. Only a few ground platforms and one space platform remain" EDI chimed in waking Shepard up. Tali was still on top of him as he gently shook her on the shoulder to wake her up. As he did that she shifted and buried her face into his neck, as he spoke quietly "Tali, we are 30 minutes away from Rannoch, it is time to get up" As she started to stir, reluctantly getting off of him and looking at her suit. As John did the same. 25 minutes later He, Tali, Admiral Raan, and Kal stood in the cargo bay, getting ready to board the Shuttle to go down to the planet. Once they boarded the shuttle Shepard and Tali sat on one side while Admiral Raan and Kal`Regeer sat on the other side. On the ride down Tali looked out the window "Keelah it is beautiful John" Tali said in a soft voice. "Kal it sure does look nice, It would be a nice change of pace to return home" Admiral Raan stated without giving full thought to her choice of words. "Yes, ma`am it would be" Kal returned. The planet resembled earth to a point, more land than Oceans and the local flora was defiantly not related to earth at all. But the planet had a suitable climate and had most of the same seasons that earth had. While John never lived on earth he only saw vids or images of it, for the first time in his life he realized that this would be a planet he would love to call home. As the shuttle landed everyone got out and started walking around to inspect the local area. While a lot of it was done from orbit, they chose one location for an in-depth investigation. Of course it was near a location where Shepard wanted to full fill Tali's father's promise, a house; not a house but a home on the home world. As Admiral Raan, Tali, and Kal walked off in one direction He walked off in another. Making sure no one was following him.

Coming to a clearing overlooking one of the oceans with a beautiful panoramic view of the Ocean and local shoreline with the mountains in the distance he said to himself _"Keelah it would be perfect", _Turning to make sure no one was around he punched in Legions private comm. Code in his Omni-Tool "Yes Shepard-Captain, how can I assist you" Legion responded to Shepards comm. Link request. "Legion in this area I would like a house built. It will be for me and Tali." "Understood Shepard-Captain, we will notify several local platforms and begin construction at once." Legion replied. "Also Legion, No one but me and you can know about this. Not even Tali." Shepard said to Legion with a stern voice. As he finished talking with Legion over the comms he felt a familiar set of hands and arms reach around his waist. With her visor into the back of his neck "What is going on that I am not supposed to find out" Tali said playfully "You will find out later, for now it will remain a secret." Shepard said as he turned to face Tali, tapping his Visor to hers "What do you think about the view Tali`Shepard vas Normandy?" Shepard said in a seductive tone. Tali turning around her mouth just dropped, "Keelah John, it is beautiful." She barely got out. Out of nowhere Admiral Raan approached with Kal`Regeer, "Notify the Fleet, we are coming home" Raan said with enthusiasm in her voice. Within a few hours the sky above them filled with ships of all sizes, as Shuttles started running back and forth. The Quarians were coming home.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile back on the Normandy**

**

* * *

**

Yelcher got the break he was looking for. The Quarians were accepting a truce with the Geth. They were getting Rannoch back. He still hadn't figured out if EDI was fully unshackled or not since he was denied access to the A.I. Core. He took a break and grabbed a data pad and headed towards the head on deck 3. Even though deck 3 was traveled heavily he would have more privacy there versus at his work station. Once there he began working on his update to T.I.M.

_The Quarians have a planet. Shepard got Rannoch back and was able to get peace between the Geth and the Quarians. It seems to of solidified his role amongst the Quarian population now. I am not sure if EDI is unshackled fully as I have been denied access to the A.I. Core. At current time, I assume she is since previously all crew were allowed to interact with Legion. It also maybe due to the fact we have a few more Quarians on the vessel as well. But I am unsure, which it may be._

As Yelcher finished the message he then heavily encrypted it so all prying eyes couldn't read it easily. As he sat there he also pondered the thought of how to get it to him without EDI intercepting it. As he finished his business he headed back up to his station. When he sat down he noticed the Migrant fleet was now in orbit around Rannoch. _"If I can use their FTL comm. System then EDI may not discover it."_ Yelcher thought to himself. But how would I do that… as he looked around he noticed there were a few more Quarians on the ship than before. _"Hmm, some of them should have FTL comm. access on one of those ships, maybe if I just hijack it while it is in use…"_ as he thought to himself _"a risky idea but it will do."_


	8. An Unexpected Discovery

United We Stand, Apart We Fall

A/N : Thank you for all the reviews. Over the next few days I will be slowly redoing the layout / content structure of chapters 1-6 so it may be easier to read and follow.

* * *

An Unexpected Discovery – Chapter 7

Yelcher took his chance when one of the Quarians opened up a FTL comm. link through one of the other ships. As he borrowed it for a moment he took a deep breath since he wasn't able to tell if it passed through EDIs systems. He then hit send, and sank back into his chair. Most of the work he was tasked to do was done in one day _"Shepard you are making my life easy, I come back and you have peace between the Geth and the Quarians."_ Yelcher said in his mind, with a grin ear to ear on the inside, just like most everyone in Cerberus he hated any species other than human.

* * *

Back on Rannoch

* * *

With peace between the Quarians and the Geth, the rest seemed easy to Captain Shepard. In fact to anyone else it would seem impossible. Shepard made his life doing the impossible. While Shepard Stayed in one spot, soaking up the land around him Tali and Admiral Raan left to explore other parts of the City, Shepards Omni-Tool lit up with an incoming communication request from Legion.

Shepard sighed and hit accept "Yes, Legion what can I do for you?" Shepard asked

"Shepard-Captain, mobile platforms 4 clicks south from your location have found an old Prothean cave. It has one artifact left" Legion said in his synthetic voice

Shepard looked through his Omni-tool staring at it for a minute before speaking up "I am on my way there then, if you can please summon a few additional units for protection and I will head there immediately." Shepard said trying to figure out what is going on.

"We recommend that you notify Creator-Tali`Zorah and Creator-Shala`Raan before your departure so they do not to worry about you." Legion replied.

_"This is a first. He has never suggested that I warn someone before."_ As Shepard said to himself, "Good idea Legion" Shepard returned while disconnecting from Legion and punching Talis private comm. link into his Omni-Tool

"Tali; Legion has notified me that there may be a Prothean artifact in a cave 4 clicks south from our current position."

Before Shepard could finish Tali interrupted him "Wait up we are going with you"

After Tali approached she hugged Shepard "Thank you for waiting, I love you" Tali said in a sweet voice

_"Hmm she seems more open now, I wonder if Shala`Raan said anything to her" _Shepard said in his mind as he pondered that thought.

After a brisk walk back to the Kodiak they were headed off to the cave Legion spoke about earlier. Shortly before they touched down a few more Geth units appeared, this time they were armed as they dropped to the ground creating a circle.

This caused Admiral Raan to worry "Captain what are they doing here?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Protection, If an artifact is there I don't want to be disturbed with outside influence while we figure it out" Shepard said with care in his voice.

He didn't want the artifact to fall into the wrong hands. Soon after they dropped down and landed in the middle of the Geth circle.

While they were getting out Admiral Raan was frozen with fear, _"If Shepard trusts these Geth units then so should I. He may only be human but his actions scream Quarian. IF I can't trust him, then how is it that we are coming home for the first time in 300 years. It was only by his doing that we are stepping foot on Rannoch again." _ Admiral Raan trying to reason with herself.

After a few minutes she built up enough courage to exit the Kodiak and joined Shepard and Tali as they headed in to the caves. At the entrance a few Geth platforms took up posts to protect both the Kodiak and the entrance.

They entered a large room with a set of doors down a hall leading from the main room. The design of the room was clearly Prothean, by the amount of dust and debris on the console indicated that no one has been here in ages. As Shepard approached a console to the side of the hall the room began activating. Several lights came on illuminating more of the room, there were terminals against one wall. Most of appeared to be broken beyond repair. Tali and Shala took a step backwards in fear of what else may be in the room while Shepard continued his approach to the lone terminal that activated.

"Tali, why is everything turning on?" Shala asked with fear in her voice.

"Auntie Raan, it is because Shepards' mind is part Prothean now. He has been given so much knowledge of their past in hopes of stopping the Reapers or beating them." Tali responded with less fear but with a hesitation she took a step towards Shepard.

As she joined him at his side putting an arm around his waist pulling each other close while he activated the input system on the terminal that came online. Tali looked at the output but didn't understand what it meant. Giving it a quick look over she noticed it appeared to be Prothean. Shepard on the other hand knew what it was, as he pushed a few buttons the door at the far end of the hall opened.

Shepard and Tali walked down the hall towards the open door while Raan stood in the center room still frozen from everything that has happened.

As they approached the center of the small room beyond the doors, Shala`Raan finally gathered enough composure to move and join them. As they approached the terminal in the center of the room, it appeared like Vigils terminal back on Illos as it flickered to life.

A loud voice bellowed "There is still hope. You standing here means that the first step at the Citadel was a success. We sense no taint of indoctrination on you, none of you. With you standing in front of us, you signify that the Citadel relay did not open and that you were able to regain control from Sovereign." As the terminal paused, it allowed the information to sink into those who stood before it.

After the slight pause the voice began speaking again "Here is one part of the puzzle that you will need to solve. It will help you defeat the Reapers."

As a small ball floated in the air next to the terminal. Shepard approached it and grabbed on to it. Similar to beacon on Eden Prime it gave him a vision, but not a signal of the incoming threat but of a way to destroy the reapers. The vision was badly broken but it also had implanted information on the following locations to find other devices that would help defeat the reapers. One of them was Illos.

"Illos, ILLOS" Shepard shouted as he began convulsing while dropping the device to the floor soon after collapsing himself.

"Shepard" Tali yelled in fear hoping that the worst won't come.

As Tali ran to his side, _"You bosh'tet, not again." _She said to herself in between tears.

She slowly leaned forward and touched her visor to his, after a few minutes she pulled away and hesitantly picked up the small device. She wasn't affected by it, she figured it must only affect Protheans and since he had the cipher he could be classified as Prothean. She tucked it away in her suit so she could give it to Mordin back on the Normandy. While she was down on her knees by his side one of the Geth units walked forward and picked up Shepard and carried him back to the Kodiak while Tali still held his hand.

Raan stood there in disbelief at what happened. A few minutes later she joined Tali in the Kodiak and they were headed back towards the Normandy. During the trip back Tali was able to alert Dr. Chakwas to Shepards condition so she could meet them in the cargo bay.

Back on the Normandy 13 hours had passed. As Shepard started to come too, first he realized that he was in the med bay somewhere, second he realized someone was holding his hand and was sobbing ever so slightly. He looked up and tried to open his eyes, but the bright light made him snap them shut just as quick. Slowly he cracked his eyes open as they readjusted to the bright light of the med bay.

Slowly looking around he saw who was crying and holding his hand. Tali. Giving her hand a slight squeeze she jumped. "You bosh'tet, don't scare me like that." She said in a concerned voice while playfully slapping his shoulder with her free hand.

He tried to get up but for the first time in a long time his strength wasn't there. Finally rolling over slightly he put his hand on the side of her visor "Where am I?" he asked quietly, looking in to the glowing eyes that where in front of his.

"Your back on the Normandy" Tali responded still with a hint of concern in her voice.

"How long was I out?" he asked this time slightly louder

"13 hours" Tali responded with the concern leaving her voice.

Gathering his strength again he tried to sit up. Tali sensed this and helped him up to the edge of the bed.

After sitting up he had an immediate headache as both of his hands rushed up to his head while he pushed his fingers into the side of his temple, slightly massaging them trying to reduce his headache.

He soon realized that he was out of his suit. All though to him, he didn't care as he preferred his N7 armor over that damned suit, but he only wore it so the Quarian Populace wouldn't think he was trying to take over.

"That thing…" he started to say "it was some sort of vision, different than the one on Eden Prime." He finished. "Where is it now?" He asked giving Tali a gentle embrace.

"Mordin has it; he also wanted me to tell you to stop by when you're feeling better." She said gently touching her visor to his forehead, the cool glass gave him a shock he wasn't ready for as he jumped at the touch.

After a few more minutes he tried to get up off the bed but he immediately collapsed onto the floor.

Dr. Chakwas being in the Mess Hall heard the commotion and ran in with Garrus and Miranda hot on her heels. After they helped the Captain up on to the bed, she repeated some low level scans of Shepard trying to figure out what may zap the energy out of him like that.

Even though she did this scan immediately upon his arrival the scan came up with nothing at the time. This time the result was something she wasn't expecting.

He was fighting some type of bacteria. She drew some blood so she could do a full work up, and have Mordin analyze it as well. After Garrus and Miranda left, Tali turned to Dr. Chakwas

"Can he rest in his quarters where he will be more comfortable?" Tali asked in a flustered voice

"Yes, if he can make it under his own power, he is just fighting some strange infection. It seems his immune system is fighting it pretty hard, so all we can do right now is wait and let him rest" Dr. Chakwas responded.

Shepard laid back down with Tali holding his hand, he slowly drifted back to sleep. After a while Mordin analyzed Shepards blood and he made an interesting discovery.

As Mordin rechecked his work even he was stunned to see what was happening. He didn't have an infection per say, his body was fighting itself. Looking deeper,

_"Is this how the Quarian immune system became so compromised? Did they find this years ago, and it damaged their immune system?"_ saying to himself.

After a few more tests he was now sure that this device damaged the immune system of the Quarians many years ago, even before they left Rannoch. As he was looking through the device he discovered it was a safety device. Once triggered it cannot be reset. It was designed to only allow Protheans or those with a Prothean mind to utilize it safely. To prevent the risk of indoctrinated servants from using it after the reapers left. With his shocking discovery he turned and headed towards Med bay, as he was sure Dr. Chakwas, Shepard, and Tali would like to know.

As he entered he saw Shepard sitting in a chair with Tali right beside him. Dr. Chakwas was working on her terminal as the two of them quietly conversed. As he entered the room

"I have discovered the cause of your illness Shepard, and possible the illness that stricken your people today with a weakened immune system Tali." Mordin said in his usual fast pace.

Which immediately got everyone's attention in the room "The device recovered had some sort of failsafe installed, if activated by another species or someone without the Prothean cipher it activates. The down side is once activated it cannot be deactivated even if someone meeting the requirements uses the device."

Mordin continued while everyone was in shock.

"So in short, Shepard your body is fighting itself. In a few days you immune system will be equivalent of Tali's immune system, weak. After it has weakened it will stop fighting itself, but to survive you must wear a Environment suit at all times. Also it is possible for your body to build up a defense to being out of the suit for short times like Talis' body has built up a defense to you, but it may take some time. The quicker it is introduced, during this 'fighting' the better your body will adapt." Mordin finished talking, while both Shepards and Talis hearts just sunk. Dr. Chakwas just sat there her jaw wild open; unable to fully comprehend what just happened.

Tali was the first to speak before Mordin left. "How can this affect my people today?" She asked

"In short Tali, when it was introduced years ago the Quarians adapted to Rannoch. When they left Rannoch they had to dawn suits since their body wasn't adapted to living in other parts of space or onboard ships. Shepard could in theory adapt to the Normandy without his suit or Rannoch for that matter, but when he travels else were he would have the same issue as other Quarians that leave Rannoch. And how it affected your race, is once it is bred into the Quarians it is like a gene. Once they realized what was happening they started taking proactive steps to ensure a better survival rate. Think of it as Krogan Genophage" Mordin responded, hating the idea that in many ways it was similar to the genophage. With that Mordin turned and left to go back to his lab.

A few hours later Shepard finally had enough strength to get up to his quarters and through the air lock, with Tali helping him every step of the way. After they entered Tali turned towards him

"You know we should start getting your body used to me, since you're going to be cursed to that suit for a longer time than you hoped." Trying to have slightly seductive tone to try and cheer up the mood.

John Chuckled slightly, and nodded his head in agreement. "I think we are going to need that customary one week in a clean room after all Tali, You don't need to get used to me but I need to get used to you." Saying with a hint of seduction in his voice as well, as they got undressed and Tali got out of her suit as they headed towards the bed.

Crawling into the bed, Tali put her head above his heart and fell asleep instantly in his loving arms. Soon after Tali drifted off to sleep he did as well.

The second day of isolation, was taking a toll on Shepard. He felt like crap. He was running a moderate fever, coughing, could hardly hear anything and to top it off it felt like someone poured cement into his sinuses. Tali comforted him as much as she could during the first few days, by day 5 he was feeling a lot better. He wasn't having as much of an allergic reaction anymore. Most of the symptoms he had minus the fever had gone away. Finally he was able to do some light work at his terminal.

They were still orbiting Rannoch when he sat down at his terminal, and an incoming message came through. "Captain John`Shepard, I hope that you're feeling better." Admiral Raan stated, "Where is your suit?" quickly following up before he had a chance to respond after she noticed he wasn't in it.

"Admiral Raan, you remember almost a week ago when I picked up that Prothean artifact?" Shepard asked in a calm voice as Admiral Raan nodded yes

"Asides from giving me another vision, it also made my body fight itself. Right now I am getting used to Tali. It will be a few more days before I am adapted to her enough to leave my quarters and return to normal duty. In short, my immune system now is weakened. To such a point I now could die outside of a suit when I am not in my private quarters." Shepard replied calmly.

"How?" was all that she managed to say.

"I don't fully understand the medical aspects of it but ask Mordin in the Tech lab if you want to know more. He made some connection between the condition I now have, to that of what the Quarians have. A suppressed immune system, meaning asides wearing the Environment suit as recognition it also has to be functional." He said calmly again, little of it sank in to Admiral Raan.

"Keelah Se'lai Captain, I will be in touch with Mordin Shortly to learn more" Raan replied before she disconnected.

After Admiral Raan disconnected from Shepard, her curiosity got the better of her and decided to speak with Mordin. She brought up a connection to him, although it took him a few minutes to connect through.

"Ah, Hello Admiral, what can I help you with?" Mordin asked

"I am looking for more information about what happened to Shepard. He indicated you would be more knowledgeable about it" Raan asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Ah yes, are you familiar with Krogan Genophage?" – Mordin

"Not really but how does it relate to Shepard, and Quarians?" – Raan

"Slight similarities, but that is where it ends. Instead of targeting just Krogan the Prothean device is set to target any sapient species that has DNA strands that can be altered. Meaning most Organics, Geth on the other hand would not be affected." – Mordin

"I still don't Follow Professor" – Raan

"The Prothean device has a security device built in. When activated by another species without the Prothean cipher the security scrambles the data, and during data transmission tricks the brain into altering its own DNA. Similar to a computer virus, but the computer is the mind." - Mordin

"Alright, I get that part. But how does it affect the Quarians now?" – Raan

"Many years ago, unable to determine the time the device was activated. Whoever activated it didn't have the full Prothean cipher. Only enough of it to activate Prothean items, but not enough to fully understand the language. So the security measure activated to prevent the data from falling into the hands of the Reapers. The data was scrambled so only a Prothean mind can fully understand it. But as a side affect the Security device transmits a change in the users mind. Convincing the mind that its own DNA was foreign, and to weaken the immune system. Hoping it would kill any unacceptable species from passing the information on." – Mordin

"I see, so some Quarian many cycles ago activated the device. And became infected, anything else about it that I should know?" – Raan

"From my research thus far, A Quarian many years ago somehow activated the device. Since it altered the DNA, it became a dominate gene. Thus over the years, while the Quarians were infected with this gene they also adapted to Rannoch. But the Quarians immune system cannot handle being out in space or on another planet without some sort of environment suit." - Mordin

"I figured that much. But why didn't the security measure shut down and not harm Shepard?" – Raan

"The security measure cannot be reset. Once tripped it will infect anyone else that can activate the device meaning even a Prothean would be set to the same fate Shepard is right now. Only a Prothean or the cipher can decrypt the data stored on it. A security feature that is designed to prevent Reapers from getting the data contained on it." – Mordin

"Alright Mordin, thank you for the information" – Ran said as she disconnected.

As she sat in her office, trying to figure out everything the Professor said. If this is true, then some Quarian many hundreds of years ago activated the device, unknowingly doomed their entire race to life in suits. While she was pondering this thought, a new issue hit her and it hit her hard. Shepards' suit wasn't designed like a Quarians suit. The filters, isolation portions and even the gloves were more just of show and were non-functional. The suit was designed to allow the bacteria and air around him in but keep his own bacteria in side of the suit. His suit needed to be redesigned to act like a traditional environment suit. Tali requested it be that way so his immune system could stay strong while still protecting the rest of the fleet. _"Keelah, I need to tell them before he puts that suit on and leaves his quarters"_ Raan said to herself in a panic.


	9. Sickness

**United We Stand, Apart We Fall**

Authors Notes : Thanks to my beta readers you know who you are. Also I apologize about the delay but sometimes it is inevitable so with out further ado I preset Chapter 8.

**Sickness – Chapter 8**

* * *

Raan hoped she wasn't too late. As she had made arrangements to get to the Normandy as fast as she could. As she boarded the ship, she said, "EDI, I need a comm link to Captain Shepard. Also, I need a way to retrieve items from his room without causing an infection to him."

"Admiral, you can talk to the Captain in private inside the Conference room. Also, Legion can be sterilized to retrieve the items and return the items to him without additional harm. But doing so will require Shepards' authorization to unseal the A.I. Core to allow Legion out." EDI replied from her closest holo terminal.

Raan turned and headed towards the Conference room, As she entered, Shepard's holo appeared."Captain John`Shepard I have some bad news." Raan said with worry. "Your suit is not designed to keep you alive with a weakened immune system. It was designed to allow your immune system to stay strong while keeping others safe around you. In short your suit is designed backwards and will need to be rebuilt to Quarian spec to keep you alive outside of your quarters." as she finished the last few words she heard a thud in the background as Shepard quickly disappeared.

While she sat there she listened to the commotion in the background. "Tali!" Shepard screamed. As he moved her to the bed he noticed she fainted, after a few minutes, Shepard Reappeared. "Tali fainted" with worry in his voice, "So how long do you need my suit for?" he continued, his voice still filled with worry.

"About a day" She replied with a general concern in her voice.

"Alright. How do you plan on getting it? You can't come in here without me getting sick." Shepard said trying to rationalize how to get his suit to her.

"Legion can be sterilized to come in and get the suit with no additional harm to you. But doing that would mean unsealing the A.I. core." Raan replied, feeling slightly better knowing he was trying to figure it out as well.

"I would prefer not to unseal the A.I. core. I will leave my suit in the airlock. I may get sick but letting Legion out and unsealing the A.I. core is something I rather not do" Shepard replied in a worried tone thinking what may happen if the A.I. core is unsealed.

Several hours later Shala`Raan entered the airlock and took Shepards suit. After Shepard left his suit in the airlock Tali started coming around. "What happened?" Tali asked quietly trying not to think about earlier.

"My suit was designed in reverse. Raan took my suit so it would act like yours." Shepard said in a calm and sweet manner as he put his arms around her.

Laying her head against his shoulder she started crying, in between tears "John I am sorry. It is all my fault. I insisted to Raan that your suit be constructed in reverse and not be fully functional" before she could continue, Shepard picked her head up and with one hand gently wiped some of the tears away from her face.

"I know, Raan explained it to me" he finished talking as he leaned in and kissed her.

As he broke the kiss Tali had one question on her mind "How long until your suit is retuned?"

"A day or so. Hopefully it will be back before the time is up so we don't have to wait around longer, not that I mind but." Shepard replied starting to sound more playful towards the end.

She started sobbing again, "John, our suits are vastly different than the one you were given." Holding up one her arms she turned it over showing the underside of her wrist. "I am surprised you didn't ask about this earlier" pointing to an obvious injection tracks on her wrist "It is on both hands."

He looked at the injection tracks. Just before he could speak she interrupted him "A hypodermic needle resides in the wrist section on the gloves, once the gloves are in place it automatically inserts itself. During combat and strenuous movements they tend to fall out, when they do they automatically reinsert themselves. They provide antibiotics and other medicines to help deal with living in the suit." She finished

"There are more changes too, but some of them you need to find out for yourself." As she pulled him into an embrace as they laid back down on the bed.

The next day, Shala`Raan left Shepard's new suit in the airlock. Shepard looked over his new suit while Tali came out of the private restroom as both of them headed towards the bed. As both of them got dressed Tali looked at Shepard just before he had a chance to put the gloves on.

"John, it will hurt at first but you will get used to it," said Tali as she slid his gloves on in one fluid motion. A hiss was heard as the seal was made. A few seconds later, he felt a sharp pain on both of his wrists as the needles punctured his skin finding a vein on the first try. Before they snapped the visors into place they gave each other one last kiss, knowing it may be some time before they were out of their suits again. After both were fully dressed they headed down to the CIC, were Admiral Raan stood there looking over the map.

They exited the elevator and approached Admiral Shala`Raan, who turned around and greeted them "Captain it is good to see you're finally out of your quarters. I hope Tali went over the changes to your suit in more detail." Raan said.

"She went over the general portions of it, but not in detail. Anyways Admiral how are the Quarians handling the move to the home world?" Shepard asked

"Most have adapted well, all non-combatants are planet side and the Geth are keeping their distance." Raan said sensing his concern. "What is first on our plan of action?"

"Our plan?" Shepard asked confused.

"This past week has been a strain on me, I should have asked first but I would like to stay on your ship during some of your missions. I can provide useful insight with information from the admiralty board. I've already talked to Samara and she agreed to let me stay with her in her room. As long as you're okay with that Captain." Raan said sensing that was going to be his next question.

"I see it is fine by me. Just please remember that even though you are here, I still run things slightly differently than the Fleet has." Shepard returning with a slightly commanding tone,

"No problem with that Captain, I am here to provide support as much as I can" Raan said.

" The artifact collected on Rannoch left some broken visions. From what I have been able to piece together, Ilos contains a second device. And from what I have been able to piece together Illos should have another device similar to the one we picked up on Rannoch." Shepard stated blankly to Raan.

"Shepard, what if the device has the security measure activated? I don't think it would be wise to risk your life again, especially not after what just happened to you a week ago." Raan asked with a tone only a caring mother could have. Even though she wasn't his mother, the way she started acting recently made him think otherwise.

"I'll find away to get it to Mordin safely so he can look at the device and see if the security measure is active." Shepard replied blankly. "Joker set a course for Illos" Shepard ordered into the comm link.

"Aye Aye Captain, ETA 10 hours" Joker replied.

Shepard turned back towards Tali and Raan, "If you two would excuse me I need to go talk to a few people before we reach Illos." Shepard said as he walked off towards Mordins lab.

"Ah hello Shepard, Feeling better?" Mordin said in his fast pace as Shepard entered his lab.

"I'll be fine. It will take some time getting used to this suit though" Shepard replied as he gestured the suit he was wearing. "Is there any way to tell if the device has the security measure activated before I pick it up Mordin?""

"Yes. Dangerous to pick up by anyone else, though. May activate if not already." Mordin replied

"Good, I also have another question for you. A few weeks ago you made a breakthrough about using the Genophage to cure the Quarians. How is it coming?" Shepard asked, in his mind hoping that it could be used to cure him as well.

"Slight set back, all tissue samples developed irreversible cancer. That and with the new data from the artifact, I am compiling new test data. Maybe ready in a few days."

"Just keep me apprised of it Professor." Shepard said as he walked out the door towards the Elevator.

Heading down to the Crew deck, Shepard proceeded to the A.I. Core where Legion was. Even though the core was sealed he walked up to the door panel and punched in code which unlocked the door. Legion startled at the opening of the door immediately raised his weapon. Upon determining it was Shepard he immediately lowered it again.

"We have an inquiry Shepard-Captain." Legion asked with his head flaps trying to mimic general expressions.

"Okay Legion what is it?" Shepard said after he sighed as he wondered where this conversation could take him today.

"Why did you pick the location on Rannoch? It seems highly inefficient." Legion replied in his synthesized voice.

"I picked that location due to its beauty. After the war with the Reapers, I don't want to be doing this anymore. While you, the Geth may never sleep nor retire, most ever other species will at some time in their life. And in doing so we choose a place that we can relax at for the rest of our time alive. I love the current location, just as I know Tali will love it." Shepard replied

"We don't understand the term 'Love'" Legion said raising one of the flaps on his head trying to convey confusion.

"I cannot describe it, see if EDI has information in her database to help you" Shepard answered. "Also Legion, can any of your ships work covertly? As in scout out a single location without being detected?" Shepard asked.

"No."

"Alright then, there is one other thing. When we reach Illos, you will be retrieving the artifact. I cannot risk the security measure being activated and either doing more harm to me or killing me" "We would like to remind you, of the reason why you left us here Shepard-Captain. Is to protect the A.I. core"

"I know, I can't have the device activate when someone else touches it until Mordin has deemed it safe" – Shepard said, slightly concerned, his brows furrowing.

"Shepard-Captain, we have detected several deactivated mobile platforms on Illos. Reactivating them would realign them to the greater Geth faction. It would also provide the needed support to carry the device safely back to the Normandy."

"Can the platforms be reactivated remotely?"

"No. You would have to reactivate them manually. They will establish an FTL comm link to download the updated programming. By using the Normandy this transfer can be facilitated much faster."

"Would they attack during the transfer?"

"No"

"What is the chance of them attacking?"

"0.01 %"

"What would need to be done to the Normandy to facilitate the transfer?"

"Nothing, EDI and the Geth will converse while EDI transmits the updated run times to the platforms."

"Alright Legion, that will have to do."

"Understood Shepard-Captain."


	10. Illos

United We Stand, Apart We FallIllos – Chapter 9

A/N : I have gained someone who is willing to look over my story with a better eye for detail than I am. So from this point out the story should read better, and in general provide more detail into the scenes. As always tell me what you think.

* * *

"Captain Shepard, Councilor Anderson wishes to speak with you" EDI's mechanical voice boomed in the CIC.

Shepard stood over the observation pedestal and was standing over the galactic map, eying a data pad in his hands.

"Thank you EDI" Shepard responded, not taking his eyes off of the data pad in his hands. After a short while, he ran his finger over the pad, deactivated it, and headed towards the conference room.

Making the few twists and turns he had to make, he entered the conference room. In the momentary silence, he let out a small sigh. He spread his arms wide and looked at himself in the suit, mentally groaning.

'_How am I going to explain this! I can already hear Udina saying something along the lines of Political Shit Storm.' _Not long after finishing the thought, Councilor Anderson appeared and replaced the image of the Normandy on the table.

He wore his political garb, standing with the authority his position demanded. He was right for the job, but Shepard knew he hated being behind a desk instead of in the field.

"Captain Shepard," Anderson spoke in a casual tone. Shepard groaned. Taking one last look at himself, he approached the projector. Anderson was going to continue as he saw Shepard step into view, but abruptly paused after seeing Shepard flicker into full view, his suit still on. "Why are you still wearing that suit?" Anderson asked, a quizzical expression taking up his face.

"Long story. The short version is my immune system has been compromised due to picking up an artifact on Rannoch." Shepard responded, discomfort in his voice. He was unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. "Mordin has more details about it, I can forward his findings to you but my immune system isn't why you contacted me is it?"

Anderson was going to ask about the suit right away but decided it would be approached at a later time. There were things to attend to.

He continued to speak with Shepard, though uneasy, "No, it isn't. We can discuss the specifics later, but for now we have to discuss a certain former employer of yours."

Shepard was glad he dropped the suit subject, but the subject of the Illusive Man only brought up another bad feeling to him. "The Illusive Man? I hope you don't plan on working with him." He responded to Anderson, crossing his arms.

"I am trying to convince the councilors against it." Anderson admitted. He observed Shepard's reaction, which wasn't much. The visor blocked any facial emotions and expressions. "Believe me Shepard, I don't like it any more then you do, and I'm the human member of the council, but in these times can we really be too picky? You have alliances with some of the most questionable races in the galaxy. The Rachni, Geth, Quarians are all races we don't fully tru-"

"With all due respect Anderson," Shepard cut in, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "When I forge alliances I see a lot of qualities most people look over. What concerns me is the fact you are willing to work with a known terrorist organization. While I was forced to work with them, you pushed me away along with everyone else. When I finally left them and provided sufficient evidence that I no longer work with them, you want to work with them. I am sorry Councilor, that just doesn't not add up."

"What do you want me to do Shepard?" Anderson asked him, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "You of all people should know that we need all the help we can get."

"I wouldn't work with Cerberus." Shepard advised, uncrossing his arms, "They may help but I wouldn't be surprised if they backstabbed everyone after the war. But I know that if the council is already working with Cerberus than there isn't much I can do about it. All I can request is that you keep all of my movements hidden from him."

"Your concern is noted Shepard." Anderson responded in a low yet serious tone. "I will do the best I can to keep your movements hidden from Cerberus. But there is only so much I can do."

"Councilor, I am going to paraphrase what was said to me before." Shepard spoke lightly and crossed his arms once more. "I hope that your dealings with Cerberus are short lived and don't backfire." He left it at that, a small silence becoming his only result.

They looked at each other, Shepard looking at Anderson and Anderson trying to figure out a response. Before he could give one, Shepard spoke calmly, "I have to go. Good bye Councilor."

"Good bye Shepard," Anderson responded in a soft tone. "And good luck."

Shepard kept what eye contact he could on the figure of the fading Anderson. Anderson turned around before he completely faded and left Shepard completely alone in the conference room. Shepard sighed in a mix of frustration and relief. He wasn't fully anticipating what would happen with Cerberus but he knew that there wasn't much he could do at the moment. After taking a few minutes to collect himself he headed back towards the CIC.

…

7 Hours Later - Landing on Illos

Shepard, Tali, Garrus, and Kal disembarked from the Kodiak. This time the landing was smoother instead of being dropped from the Normandy in the Mako at high speeds. With no threat to get to the conduit within a time frame, Shepard looked around and took in the sights of Illos around him clearly. Prothean ruins where overgrown with the local flora, Geth terminals were scattered, most of them broken and non-functional. Taking in a deep breath, he starts walking towards where he encountered Vigil.

They passed the all too familiar debris of geth armatures and troopers. Shepard felt memories course through him as he stepped past and over the synthetic bodies. He wondered how Legion would have reacted, but the thoughts were interrupted as the synthetic soldier itself spoke through his comm.

"Shepard-Captain, we have detected a mobile platform that will suit the needs you require. This platform is 300 yards east of your position."

Shepard looked over to the direction specified by the synthetic and nodded to himself. "Thank you Legion." Shepard replied as he started towards the motionless platform that Legion mentioned.

"Shepard, do you really think you should activate it?" Tali asked, voicing her concern on activating a heretic geth platform.

"Legion told me it won't attack during the startup phase and during the time it takes to download the new run times." Shepard replied, recalling the events that occurred before he set foot on the Prothean planet. He left it at that as he stepped closer to the Geth that was offline.

Shepard brought up his Omni-Tool and executed the reactivation command provided by Legion. Everyone slightly jumped as the offline geth started jerking and its dull light flashed a vibrant red. It released a crackle not unlike that heard from most geth and its body stiffened as if it were called to attention.

After a tense minute, the unit attempted to locate an FTL comm buoy so it may update its runtimes and share its memory with the other Geth. After the Geth updated itself the flashlight turned from red to blue and a slight stuttering sound was heard as it attempted communications with any other units in the area. After a few more minutes, the platform seemed fully operational, its flashlight moving back and forth, observing the four organic life forms in front of it. Shepard punched in Legions comm link to give it another update. His action of waving his hand over the now-conscious Geth made it take a step to him. It made the four friends raise their weapons, Shepard raising his pistol in one hand, the other still raised to the geth.

"Legion, is the platform in front of me friendly or hostile." Shepard asked, unsure if the update Legion provided had done its job.

"Shepard-Captain, the unit has marked you a friendly." Legions synthetic voice assured him. "It will accept voice commands, and if the platform doesn't understand it will converse with us to facilitate communication with you."

Shepard lowered his weapon, the only person that didn't do so right off the bat was Kal`Regeer. After an uneasy pause, Kal eventually lowered his weapon, though he kept it high enough as to quickly be able to shoot it if it tried anything 'funny'.

Eventually, Shepard broke the silence, commanding the team to continue to their objective. They followed In a single file line, with Shepard in front and Kal in the back, right behind the geth.

The team followed Shepard, who seemed to be on auto pilot as he made his way to Vigil's location. They eventually came to the familiar sight as to where Vigil had stopped them with a light-based wall. Shepard lead the to the small room that had the elevator in it. As they entered the elevator, everything seemed so quiet and eerie. There were no Geth shooting rockets at him, no hum of background electrical noise, nothing. It was silent, for Shepard it was too silent. The elevator came to a stop.

Pushing forward, they found Vigil's holographic terminal. Garrus and Kal relaxed themselves, knowing that Shepard and Tali would be the ones to attempt to bring the ancient VI back to 'life'. The geth merely watched them as they reached the terminal. Shepard and Tali nodded at each other and went to work.

After a few minutes of attempting to get it working Shepard gave up. Not only was it almost impossible to bring the thing back online, but the place was dead with no power at all for activation. He looked around at all of the stasis pods that before had a light blue ring shinning was now dull indicating that all power was lost.

Shepard, still in front of the console, heard a banging noise from the other side. After a few seconds the noise came back but in higher volume, bringing the attention of everyone in the ruined room. Curious, Shepard stepped around the console with the rest of the team slowly joining him. He walked up to the railing and grabbed it to give him support. He peered over railings and tried to get a better look at whatever was causing the noise. In an instant, the railing vanished and he fell through giving a surprised shout.

"Shepard!" Tali yelled as he fell through the railing and vanishing from sight. She ran up to the railing Shepard had fallen through and grabbed a hold of the railing in the same spot. _'Solid?'_ she thought to herself.

She tried the railings, shaking them. Still nothing. She tried what she could to see what had made them do what they did. She checked the railings, ran her Omni-tool over it, and checked the spots where they connected to each other. She tried a variety of things while her two friends looked at her as she tried everything she could. The only thing that was on her mind was,

'_What happened to Shepard?'_

~Location - Unknown~

Shepard looked around himself as he tried mapping out the new environment. It was a room exactly like the one he was in just a moment ago.

Shepard spotted the same railing he held onto before he fell through to wherever he was. He ran to the railing and put his hand on it, hoping it would return him to where he once was. Nothing happened. It was like a one way transporter, taking him one place but unable to return to where he once stood. Raising his hand to the comm unit on the side of his helmet, he started calling out to his team.

"Tali? Kal? Garrus? Someone respond" He repeated it a few times, but all he got in return was static.

~Back at Vigils Location~

Garrus walked up to Tali after her thirteenth failed attempt. She was moving back and forth in worry and stopped as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He will be fine," Garrus assured her, trying to comfort her while she tried to gather her thoughts about what had just happened.

~Back to Shepard's Location~

Shepard tried one more time before finally giving up on their signals. Frustrated, he tried to reach Joker.

"Joker, Come in." Shepard said with a slight sense of anger in his voice, again still nothing in return just static. He tried a few times before cursing aloud, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"Damn it" Shepard shouted. He looked around and tried to make out more of the room. He was shocked to discover that a path way that continued farther than what it appeared. It wasn't what he was hoping for, but it would have to do.

Taking out his hand cannon, he started walking down the path. It wasn't the best of catwalks, foliage and some broken pieces here and there, but there wasn't much choice in the sense of direction. He kept his mind clear and his weapon ready for any hostile, not that he would find anything still alive aside from his team but you can never be too sure.

After a short walk and a few uneasy turns Shepard found himself standing in front of what appeared to be a large set of blast doors. He groaned at the new obstacle.

'_With no power and no heavy weapons other than the Reaper Beam Weapon how am I supposed to open this door'_ he thought to himself as he approached it.

As he drew nearer to the door, it sensed him and a gentle hum sprang to life as the doors slide open. Shepard jerked back in surprise but calmed quickly became calm at seeing a small room with a few terminals along the walls. Shepard walked in cautiously sweeping his side arm side to side making sure that the room was indeed clear.

~Back to Vigils Location~

Tali stood still, but was slightly trembling. The thought of losing him once more was starting to invade her mind. She knew he wouldn't die just like that, but the possibility was there…

She stopped her negative thinking. He was alive. She knew he was. Turning towards the exit, she turned her head to Garrus.

"We should head back to the surface and see if we can restore power here to find out what is going on" Tali said to Garrus her voice crackling through the translator.

Even the Geth that was with them followed as they headed towards the elevator. Briefly after they boarded, Tali stood looking out at Vigils terminal before pressing the button to ascend to ground level.

She kept her gaze on where he disappeared until the doors closed completely and started ascending.

~Shepard's Location - Unknown~

He gaze the small room an uneasy look. It looked even more ancient then the room he found Vigil in. He eyed the room one last time before finally lowering his weapon and giving a sigh of relief.

'_It appears safe enough.'_ Shepard assured himself.

Walking up to the terminal, it activated on his arrival. The device was damaged slightly but still functioned rather perfectly. A screen appeared, a few slots in the holographic board being seen. He wasn't sure if it was what he was looking for, but he went to work anyways. Punching in a few codes from his memory that were implanted from the device on Rannoch, a voice was heard throughout the room.

"I sense no taint of indoctrination on you. You are here because you spoke with Vigil, am I correct?" The voice reverberated through the small room.

"Who are you?" Shepard shot back, looking at the miniature window that appeared on the terminal, a small line that vibrated every time the voice spoke.

"Who I am is not important. What is, is the fact that you are here. The codes you entered where lost long ago on a planet we determined that would be evolved enough for the inevitable battle against the Reapers." The mysterious voice answered in a quiet undertone.

"You are not from that planet, but your immune system is degraded, forcing you to look like them. When the time comes, you and the others from that planet will be healed. But what you seek as has been removed."

"How do you know what they look like?" Shepard asked quizzically. So many questioned needed to be asked and answered. How had they come to know of the Quarians and their imprisonments into the suits? "And how do you know what I am seeking?"

"We knew that the Quarians, as you call them, would have weak immune systems when we left the device. Their planet is free from most of the biologic pathogens that encourage immune system development. Since you are here in one of their environment suites then someone else has activated the device and knows our secret against the ones we call Reapers." The mysterious voice continued quietly

"You're telling me facts that I already knew before I got here. If the device is not here then where is it? And what is the secret against the Reapers you are talking about?" Shepard asked getting agitated about being reiterated facts he already knew.

"The device is not here." the voice explained. "It was taken during my stasis. The only thing I can offer you is the location of the remaining device that you must acquire. Hopefully it will have the necessary data to locate the device taken from here. What it leads to is a weapon that we developed that would kill the Reapers. But that is all I know about it, as other top scientists on a world similar to this created it."

He was going to ask where it was, but forgot it instantly as he remembered it saying 'during my stasis'. His curiosity got the better of him. "What do you mean stasis? I thought all the Protheans where dead?"

"A mistakable understanding. My thoughts where uploaded before I died after you visited with Vigil. It was determined that you would return seeking the device. When I realized it was missing I started a data mine of all available terminals on this planet to hopefully have enough information for when you arrived. Doing so has used up the last remaining power." the voice explained once more. Shepard noticed the screen as it became brighter and then became more dimmed. Even now, it was using what extremely little power it had just to talk to him. "After you leave I will cease to exist." It spoke as though is knew what he was thinking. "But before you go please take a copy of my thoughts and data I found with you."

"We can run auxiliary power to keep you functional." Shepard tried. A somewhat living Prothean… Such a discovery would eclipse everything the Galactic races have so far found. Such a discovery could also help fend off the Reapers.

"Do not attempt it" the voice spoke softly. "I am of a species long thought dead. I am not meant to exist outside of this terminal let alone this planet. This is where I was born, where I saw my friends killed, where I witnessed the destruction of my people and now where I will join them. Leave me be, human. I have nothing left here, but there are people waiting for me on the other side…." The voice became silent and solemn.

A mere second later, a small part of the terminal opened and ejected an OSD. Shepard looked at it, then at the terminal screen.

"You cannot go back the way you came." the voice spoke once more. "Your team has returned to the surface and they are trying to locate you." It gave a slight pause and Shepard saw a set of doors hissing open at the far side of the room.

"Beyond those doors is an elevator that will bring you close to your team." the being explained. "When you get there you will be able to contact them." Shepard thanked the being and walked to the door. The voice silently thanked him for respecting its wishes and sealed the door behind Shepard.

…

Reaching the surface, Shepard raised his hand to the comm link on the side of his helmet once more. "Tali? Garrus? Come in" Shepard sppoke, looking around at the orange sky. In an instant he had a reply, the voice was slightly agitated but he knew who it was.

"Shepard! What happened I thought we lost you again!" He jerked his head at the volume of the worried voice. It was Tali that had responded. He was sure that she had kept an open channel to respond to him should he try and contact anyone. It made him smile.

"I missed you too." he responded, smiling. He looked around and gave her his coordinates. "I'm not far from where we landed when we went after Saren. Try and get a lock on my position and we will return to the Normandy for debriefing."

"What about the Geth? He is still following us?" Tali asked hoping that they wouldn't bring another Geth on board

"He will come with us and we will talk to Legion about his fate." Shepard responded.

…

In the room Shepard had left, the terminal's lights were becoming dimmer and dimmer. The being awaited its eventual death and thought of Shepard.

'He will succeed…' the being thought to itself.

The Prothean waited a small while before giving a small chuckle. It started singing a lullaby in its native tongue. The voice rang through the ruins of Illos and made small droplets of water land into the streams.

It finished the song the same time as it slowly shut down. The last of the Protheans was gone and joined its friends and family in piece. Shepard would defeat the Reapers. It gave the Prothean peace as the fact rang through its last virtual breaths…


	11. Debriefing

**United We Stand, Apart We Fall**

**Debriefing, Lessons, and a Traitor – Chapter 10**

Back on the Normandy, Shepard sat at his private terminal going over a list of new modifications to the ship. While the previous modifications where good, these seemed better. More advanced CBT shielding co-developed by the Quarians and the Geth, reinforced titanium/platinum haul braces for engine stability, redesigned fuel regulators consuming 17.89% less fuel, expanding their distance during FTL flight even further.

He groaned in frustration, grasping his masked face with both his hands. He dropped them to the sides of the terminal and tried to collect his thoughts. He scanned down the list once more and gave a simple sigh.

'Some of these upgrades are going to be difficult for us to install on our own.' Shepard thought to himself. He was trying to figure out how make the installments without the need for a space dock. The Migrant fleet, as massive as it was, would not be able to handle the Normandy, especially since most ships where in use ferrying non-essential crew to Rannoch. He didn't want to stall anything for his own needs.

Hours passed while he was still at his terminal, deep in thought. Not even the hissing of the decontamination door opening took his mind away from making a plan. Tali entered their quarters and smiled upon seeing him at his terminal. She silently walked up behind him and put her arms around his neck from behind.

She giggled as he jumped. He relaxed upon identifying the wandering Quarian.

"Have you looked over the data from the OSD you recovered?" Tali asked in a whisper next to his audio receptors.

"No" Shepard responded as softly as she had, continuing his thinking. The work he faced made him increasingly frustrated… but her presence did make him feel a little better.

"Well, you should." She suggested, keeping her tone low. "That and the rest of the team are getting tired of waiting for you down in the briefing room."

He gently placed one his hands on hers and sighed upon looking at the list once more. "…Yeah… your right."

He gave one final sigh before closing the file. Bringing up the OSD, he connected it into his terminal. There was a small stall before all the information on the OSD started unleashing a wave of statistics and numbers. He lets out a small gasp as something in particular caught his eye.

"This… this can't be right," he muttered to himself. Tali, hearing his gasp, looked over his shoulder and at the screen. Her eyes slowly widened at what she saw. "Keelah…"

In the screen before them, there were coordinates for another lost relay. This one wasn't named and the only way to get to it is via the Omega 4 Relay that they passed through once before. On the outer rim of the galaxy laid a system that hadn't been touched in over 50,000 years. Even the Protheans didn't name it, for fear the Reapers would locate this system. Encoded even farther was a code segment to use in IFF system, to trigger the relay near the galactic core. That would activate the hidden relay.

"John… is this accurate?" Tali asked in a mixture of concern and confusion. For another relay to only be accessible by the Omega 4 relay.

"It looks like it." Shepard responded silently in wonder. He looked at it once more before noticing a familiar coordinate. "Here," he pointed at the coordinate. Scrolling down the page further and holding his finger at the specific coordinate, he matched it with another well-known coordinate. He sighed. "We'll have to use this code segment to line up the Omega 4 relay near the galactic core to the other. It also appears to use higher protocols then the Reaper IFF we acquired earlier."

Opening another screen to the side and opening some of his personal notes, he started scanning the notes on the IFF even further. He soon discovers something that surprises him even more.

"According to this section," he started stating, putting his finger over a certain section on the Prothean data, "All relays have this higher function and this IFF was designed for general use in addition to traversing the Omega 4 relays. It also bypasses certain lower functions that we have been using since we first ventured into space. Each relay enabled a single connection with another, allowing a direct travel to and from either relay, no matter the distance or obstacles. This IFF, however, connects to all of them and will give us a direct connection to any relay from the Omega 4 relay. It will only allow a single jump instead of multiple. The only exception is that to navigate to the place we want to go to, we'll have to use the Omega 4 relay and that relay alone." He finished somewhat in awe of the new information.

"Are you sure about this John?" Tali asked, eying the piece of information he pointed out. "What if it becomes another trap like the last IFF?"

"Well, EDI can scrub the data even farther and decode some of the more cryptic functions before we head off to this area." He assured her, hearing the concern in her voice. "But before we go we need to figure out how to apply these new ship upgrades. I don't want to fly through unknown relays without better protection."

"But the Protheans didn't create the relay network." Tali stated aloud. "How could they have used any higher functions without the Reapers finding out, let alone discover its location?" Tali asked trying to understand the full scope of what is happening.

"I don't know Tali." Shepard admitted, eying the information closely and scanning through it once more. It was a while before he spoke. "Let's get the ship ready and find out. According to the data here, that planet should have some more answers"

**Location - Briefing Room**

"Where the hell is he!" Jack shouted in anger. She paced back and forth in frustration. Of course, she had nothing to do in the lower deck under Engineering, but waiting for someone was something she'd rather not do. "If he isn't here in the next 5 minutes I am leaving back to my 'room'."

"Don't worry he will be here. Late but he'll show" Garrus said calmly. He stood where he normally stood, near Shepard's position. He had his arms crossed and was looking at the impatient Jack. Before Jack could tell him to fuck off, Shepard entered in the nick of time.

"Alright everyone calm down." Shepard tried. He knew they were probably impatient at him. The look on Jacks face more than proved it. Tali walked up from behind him and stood at his side as he walked in.

Ignoring Jacks string of curses, he calmly walked up to the front of the table. Before he could start debriefing, everyone he suddenly remembered about his little 'traitor'. "EDI, secure this room. Use audio cancellation outside of it if you have to. I don't want our old boss finding out anything until I deem the information ready. "Shepard said in calm manner

"Acknowledged Shepard" EDI replied. There was a short pause as a small clicking noise was heard. A second later the clicking stopped and EDI responded, "Noise cancellation complete."

Shepard gave a short thanks and turned his attention to the team in front of him. "That goes for everyone in this room. What is said here cannot leave this room. No gossip with the rest of the crew." Shepard said with authority as he looked at each member separately

They all nodded. He gave an appreciative nod and started debriefing them. "Alright, the mission on Illos was a success and failure at the same time." he started off. As he spoke, a small hologram of Illos appeared on the conference table. The lights dimmed and the crew looked at the image carefully. "In terms of it being a success, I found a data cache that contains the location of the final device. "The hologram zoomed into the planet and gave his exact position when he 'teleported; to the strange room. "It failed because the device on Illos was removed long ago."

"Our current priority is to get the ship upgraded with new shields, armor, and fuel regulators." The hologram of Illos was replaced by the familiar image of the Normandy with several lines pointing to the areas that were to be upgraded. "After that we will venture back to the Omega 4 relay so we can go to the last world mentioned in the data I collected."

"What? We just left that place and we have to go back?" Garrus said in a casual tone. Shepard gave a sympathetic shrug.

"I am afraid so. The only way to get to the system we need to go to is through the Omega 4 relay and utilize a new IFF to align the relays so we can make our jump. There is no way to know for sure if what lies on the other side is if they are hostile or not. Therefore, we need the ship upgraded before we continue. During that time, EDI will go through the new IFF code and integrate it into the Normandy. This new IFF, after testing, will enable higher functions throughout the relays making any jumps thereafter much quicker." There was a silent commotion of impressed grunts and hums.

"Shepard-Captain, we have reviewed the upgrades planned. The unit you brought onboard can be repurposed to the tasks that would originally require a space dock." Legion said in his monotone voice over the comm system.

"That's good to hear." Shepard replied to Legion. Finally some good news.

"We will begin the process of repurposing the mobile platform in the A.I. Core after the meeting. Time frame of 2.4598 hours until the platform is ready to begin ship modifications" Legion added. It was apparently all it had to say since the comm clicked 'off' as soon as it finished speaking.

"Another subject we need to deal with before we leave for the Omega 4 relay again," Shepard continued, bringing every ones attention back on him, "Is our insider Cerberus loyalist Flight Engineer Yelcher. I don't know if he passed data back and forth to The Illusive Man but I don't want the mission jeopardized because of him," Shepard said calmly

"Shepard, I have intercepted a message from Yelcher using the ships FTL Comm network. I have blocked the request and indicated to him the message was sent. The encryption methods used however are beyond my current programming. In order to decrypt the message I will need the original ciphers." EDI said surprising everyone in the room.

"Where is he now EDI?" Shepard asked, focusing on the AI's response.

"At his station" EDI responded in her casual tone.

He brought his attention to the crew and pointed at two specific team members. "Miranda, Jacob take care of him. Interrogate him first, and then find a world to leave him at."

Jacob nodded and started for the door. Miranda kept her professional stance and asked him if there was anything else he wanted for them to do.

"Don't kill him or injure him too badly." Shepard replied. Miranda nodded and joined Jacob at the door. It sealed behind them, leaving the crew to talk amongst themselves.

"You're not going to leave him on Illos are you?" Tali asked. She recalled him talking about a planet to leave him on. Illos was the closest…

"I've thought about it." he admitted with an innocent shrug. "I got the idea from the Migrant Fleet anyways since they don't have the resources to manage any form of prison population. That and we leave him without his Omni-tool so he can't access any systems."

"What happens if anyone finds him?" Tali asked. Surely, the Illusive Man would find out that his agent had been left on a planet and he would most definitely check the recent systems Shepard last traveled to. "Being loyal to Cerberus could have ramifications to us if he was ever discovered."

"What, you want me to shoot him?" Shepard asked slightly raising his voice. He didn't like the way he responded, but he was a little frustrated with the many things that were being added on his already full plate.

"He is a traitor Captain. Normally tried under treason, the offenders are exiled from the fleet. Under certain circumstances are they executed only if we cannot find a world to leave them at to be found later on. Being this far out I don't believe he would be discovered unless someone came here for a reason. In that case it is better to end his life than to leave him somewhere that more supplies are needed to let him live. "Admiral Raan spoke up startling Shepard

He stayed silent in thought, his eyes searching the hologram of Illos that reappeared on the conference table. Eventually, he sighed deeply. "Alright, we figure out what he is hiding and how much he sent to our previous employer. After that… we send him to the void." Shepard said slightly defeated but understanding the reasoning.

**Cargo Hold**

Miranda and Jacob drag an unconscious Yelcher to a small corner and tie him to a chair waiting for him to wake up.

"You sure that he will talk Miranda?" Jacob asked as he leaned against a wall, his arms crossed.

"I am sure, we have ways to make people tell us the truth" Miranda responded in a cold voice. Jacob was going to ask how when Miranda brought up her pistol and activated it, the weapon extending and becoming active.

"Why is it so personal to you now?" he asked her in an 'I-want-to-understand' way. "Both of us used to work with Cerberus."

"I don't know Jacob." she admitted with a shrug, though she kept her cold expression. "Remember I used to be a pawn just for The Illusive Man himself."

Yelcher starts slowly waking up, quietly listening to the captors banter back and forth. Trying to raise his hand, he notices he is restrained. A fit of anger hits him as he yells at his captors.

"Wait until Shepard hears about this!" he shouted, greatly surprising Jacob and Miranda. "Both of you will be dead!" Yelcher yelled in response to being restrained.

"He already knows." Miranda coldly responded. She walked over to him and placed the weapon against his throat. "He told us to do this."

"What?" Yelcher shouted in a mix of confusion, fear and hatred. "That can't be! Why would he do such a thing?"

"You don't get to ask us questions." Jacob responded almost as coldly as Miranda. He took a few steps before finally standing beside Miranda, who removed the weapon from Yelcher's throat.

"You can all go to hell." Yelcher defiantly muttered, hanging his head low.

"So I take it you won't answer our questions then? What a shame" Miranda spoke in sarcasm. She gave a whisper to Jacob who nodded. He moved to the side and handed Miranda a medical line. She then lunged over to Yelcher. Miranda positioned the line directly above his head with a 4" gap between the end of the line and the top of his head. Hooking the line into the bottom of a plastic bag, she adjusts the controls so a slow but steady drip starts falling on to his head.

"What the hell? You think that is going to make me talk?" Yelcher spat out

Miranda finished setting the drip speed on the line while Jacob restrained his head so he couldn't avoid the dripping water. After the two were done and satisfied with the way the thing was set up, they walked away with the door sealing behind them.

Yelcher sat in the room and muttered a curse. The liquid continuously poured onto his head and dripped down his face. HE shook his head in annoyance as the pase of the liquids dripping somewhat increased. He looked around the room trying to find someway to get himseld untied. He found nothing.

…

**5 Hours later**

Miranda and Jacob returned to Yelcher to find him barely conscious. His eyes were half closed and were batting rapidly. Miranda looked at Jacob who gave a nod. It went as planned. Miranda walked over to the semi-conscious Yelcher and spoke. "How much does The Illusive Man know about our current operations" Miranda asked with a stern and demanding voice.

"H-He only k-knows about the Q-Quarian and G-G-Geth peace." Yelcher responded, clearly broken from his torture. His eyes were bloodshot and were flying in every direction. Miranda liked it when her methods were a success but even this one made her stomach churn in disgust… but only a little.

"What was the content of the last message sent to the Illusive Man?" she asked in the same tone.

"That w-w-we were over I-I-Illos, a-and that something big was going on."

"What else does he know"

"He knows that S-Shepard aligned himself with the Q-Q-Quarians. He isn't sure h-how much of EDI's c-controls where removed. H-He wanted me to find out b-but Shepard sealed the A.I. Core. The last thing he did was give me a program to shut EDI down with if she was fully unshackled."

"Where is this program now?"

"On the da-data p-pad at my t-terminal, it is encrypted. T-T-To decrypt the data pad, you n-need my DNA"

Miranda smiled inwardly as she got the answers she needed. She turned to Jacob and gave a nod. He moved to the machine on the side and stopped the line from dripping the liquid. Making sure it was off, they made their way to his terminal to verify his data.

As they entered his work station they looked around. Miranda spotted the data pad and walked over to it, Jacob in close pursuit. As she grabbed it and clicked it to see its contents a small code slot appeared. Remembering what Yelcher had told her of a DNA requirement, she contacted EDI and made the AI enter the genetic code into the code slot. It was a full two seconds before the code slot disappeared and a vast array of information flooded the data pad. She gave a quick thanks before running her eyes over the information. She confirmed that all the data was where Yelcher said it would be and closed the data pad. She also noticed a few things Shepard may be interested in and started making her way back to the conference room. All the while she grew a bit curious about what may become of Yelcher.

**New Data**

Sitting in the briefing room, Shepard waited for Miranda and Jacob to arrive. He had finished debriefing most of the ground team of the full situation and they were all now waiting for the two former-Cerberus members. Impatience getting the better of him, he activated his Omni-tool and looked up Miranda's comm.. Before he could access it, said woman walked in with Jacob, a data pad in her hands.

"Shepard, we've confirmed everything Yelcher said." She reported, throwing the data pad on the table in front of him. "He sent a message to the Illusive Man concerning your progress on the Quarian-Geth Peace. In addition, the Illusive Man wanted to know EDIs status on the ship. The last bit of information that we discovered was that the Illusive Man also knows that you aligned yourself with the Quarians, and from Yelchers log it seems he is pretty pissed at you about it."

"I see." Shepard responded, picking up the data pad and running through the repot Yelcher was going to submit. "Well I was planning on leaving him here at Illos. But Admiral Raan convinced me otherwise."

"Well what are you planning on doing to him them?" Miranda asked. Everyone looked at Shepard knowing all to well what his plans were. Well, all but Miranda and Jacob.

"We're going to kill him." Shepard stated in a clod, calm and casual tone. "We can't risk him living and telling the Illusive Man about his kidnapping, alleged torture and the plans we have in store for the Omega 4 Relay." He responded still eying the data pad. "We're currently deciding on who will have the chance of showing the traitor what it means to do what he's done."

"You're going to toss a coin to determine his executioner?" Miranda asked in a disbelieving tone.

Shepard nodded and lowered the data pad. "Yes… have a problem with that?"

"No not really Shepard." Miranda admitted. "But instead of flipping a coin, cant you just shoot him and get it over with?"

"Noted." He responded, putting his eyes back on the data pad. The information on it was far more intriguing then discussing Yelchers death sentence. "Anything else you'd like to say Miranda?"

"No. That is all, Shepard." Miranda responded.

Shepard nodded. "Crew dismissed." He stated, looking across the room. Everyone nodded and began walking out. Shepard called out to Garrus. "Debrief Miranda on the remainder of our plans." He ordered him. Garrus gave an acknowledging nod and left the conference room.

As soon as the door closed, Shepard sighed and sank onto the chair behind him. Normally he would try and solve the situation with words, but this was one of the few he couldn't do that with. He ran his hands down his face. He didn't want to kill Yelcher… at least not yet, but the crew demanded blood. He gave a frustrated, muffled groan and let his head arch back attempting to relax. "There must be some other way…" Shepard said to himself trying to figure out the alternative.

He spent a while simply sitting alone in the room and eventually sighed once more. He realized what needed to be done. He pushed the chair back and stood up. He made his way through the door and into the armory. From there he went over to the sidearms section of the armory and picked up a Carnifex pistol. He observed its sheen and put it to his side. From there he made his way to where Miranda had stowed the traitor.

Standing in front of Yelcher, who was apparently passed out, Shepard kicked him in the shin to wake up. The man jumped awake and looked around dizzily. He groaned and shook his head to get some vision back in his eyes. As soon as he regained some of it, he looked up and tried to recognize who was standing.

"Fuck, wh… Shepard?" Yelcher said waking up in a fit of rage before he saw who stood in front of him.

"Yelcher, you're more trouble than your worth." Shepard began, pacing left and right in front of the man." I am here to let you redeem yourself… or at least part of yourself." Shepard then stopped pacing and turned to face Yelcher completely.

"Yea, how are you going to do that, last I checked I was still bound to a chair." Yelcher spat back. He shifted his arms and remembered that they were tied. He groaned angrily,

"See here is the way I look at it." Shepard started musing, "Some of my squad wants your head on a platter after what you did. I wanted to drop you off here on Illos and leave you. I know for a fact, the Illusive Man will have you killed if you return to him. Your just like everyone else that works for him. You have a limit. After seeing you've failed, he'll know you've outlived your usefulness, thus rendering you useless. No one in Cerberus is useless."

"So what are you trying to tell me then Shepard?" Yelcher replied with venom in is response. He grew angry as Shepard's truth's became his own. IT was either the drug Miranda put on him, fear of death, or exhaustion, but he believed Shepard straight away.

"Figure it out on your own Yelcher" Shepard responded quietly with his arms crossed. Shepard took the pistol from his belt and walked behind Yelcher. Yelcher's eyes darted open and he started shifting his arms wildly, attempting to loosen the binds on his wrists. In one swift movement, Shepard brought the butt of the weapon down on Yelchers neck. Yelcher in turn lunged forward and fell unconscious almost instantly.

Shepard shook his head and undid the restraints. He moved to the door and raised his pistol. He shot all the remaining rounds onto the floor and left a single round in its 'chamber'. He tossed the pistol to Yelchers side and walked out. As the door closed behind him he activated his Omni-tool and locked it. After that he went back to the CIC and left Yelcher to his decision.


	12. Uncharted Worlds

**United We Stand, Apart We Fall**

Modifications and an Uncharted World – Chapter 11

"Shepard, Miranda has requested your presence in the Cargo hold immediately." EDI's voice pierced through his cabin's speakers.

"Gahhh!" Shepard shot up, fully awake and heart racing at the startle. As soon as what EDI told him sank in, he groaned in frustration. "What is the problem EDI?" Shepard groggily responds.

"XO Miranda refused to give specific details, only that your presence was urgently needed." The ships AI responded in her usual, monotone voice.

"Tell her to use my comm link." He suggested, shaking away what drowsiness remained in him. "It'll be at least 10 minutes before I am ready to leave this room, its quicker that way."

"Very well Shepard. Informing and patching XO Miranda through."

There was a calming silence as EDI's interruption faded. Shepard was ready to sink back into the bed before Miranda's voice interrupted the peace.

"Shepard, Yelcher is dead." Miranda reported through the comm.. Even through the comm., her voice was low and casual, almost as though she were standing in front of him.

'So, he made his decision…'

"The pistol's thermal clip is depleted, yes?" Shepard asked, still tired while reaching over on the bed, searching for Tali.

"Yes." Miranda confirmed. "The weapon's thermal clip was depleted. I take it this is your doing?" Miranda asked in her normal tone again.

"Yes Miranda," he admitted, "I gave him an option indirectly. His decision was… not completely unforeseen."

"Alright Shepard. I'll prep the body for the void." Miranda finished as she disconnected.

Shepard, thankful for the returning silence and the resolve of yet another problem, sank down onto the pillow and felt its softness engulf his head, welcoming him. He sighed in momentary happiness as his back relaxed. He looked to his side and, instead of finding Tali, found an empty spot with a shuffled blanket and ruffled up pillow. Looking around, he didn't find Tali. She wasn't next to him, nor on the couch or by his terminal. He gave a sigh as he sat up once more and got out of the bed, slightly staggering as his legs started waking up from their own rest. He made his way to his private bathroom and the door slid open as he came near. Still no Tali, but her environment suit was gone. Sighing a collective sigh of relief he knew she was somewhere on the ship.

He walked over to his armor compartments and opened an additional holo-screen near the usual armor selection screen. The small screen showed casual wear, but in his recent case, a selection of suits… which were only two. One for social and public purposes and one for battle, which was clad in modern, medium armor. Ah, the many calls he had to make to have them fit his needs specifically… thank god he had Shala to help him with most of it.

Selecting the more civic suit and putting it on after several minutes, Shepard left his room and walked over to the elevator, safely securing the door and letting his room enter a decontamination cycle for his exhausted return. He looked at the 'Deck's' holo-screen and thought to himself of where to go first. Eventually shrugging, he decided for the first stop of many to be the A.I. Core. He figured it would be best to let Legion know that he was rescinding the order to seal the room. He sighed inwardly after pressing the button for the crew's quarters and looked at his gloved hand, examining its skin tight features and sometimes balling his fist, testing its rather impressive flexibility. This is what he was to deal with… he would die outside of this suit, just as Tali would die outside of hers if she, he or they were anywhere else but in their quarters or a clean room…

His thoughts were interrupted by the elevator doors opening. He glanced at the opening, then returned his gaze to his hand. He sighed and walked out of the elevator, past the mess table and into the medical bay. Chakwas gave a brief greeting and went back to filing her reports on any changes in his bodies genetics or improvements in his immune system. He entered the AI core and stopped in front of the familiar Geth that was Legion. The synthetic soldier darted its glowing bulb over his body, observing his rather new suit. Shepard interrupted the machines observation.

"Legion, what is the status of the new upgrades?"

Legion set its bulbs gaze onto his face and answered in its regular, monotone voice. "Approximately 4.9 hours until external modifications are complete." It reported.

Shepard gave a thoughtful nod, appreciative of the progress on the ships upgrades. "Alright, good." He responded to the Geth. "Do you have the statistics put down on a data pad, as instructed?"

"Affirmative." Legion responded as it turns itself to the side and grabbed the data pad near it's rather unused shelf. Upon receiving it, Shepard ran his eyes and fingers over the screen, looking at the many improvements that the synthetic soldier impressively added to the Normandy's already advanced systems. He gave a thankful nod without moving his gaze from the data pad and turned to leave, but stopped at the door.

"One other note before I leave." He spoke to Legion, moving his head to the side. "I am rescinding the order to seal the A.I. Core. The threat has been dealt with."

"Acknowledged, Shepard-Captain." Legion responded fast enough to let Shepard hear it before the door slid closed behind him.

Uncharted Worlds

It took the crew only 12 hours to prepare for the flight back through the Omega 4 relay. EDI, tested and verified the code well before that. All was set; Shepard wanted to test out the higher functions before returning to the Omega 4 relay. To see if they could actually save time as what he found in the notes from Illos.

"EDI, plot a course for the Omega 4 Relay." Shepard ordered through the podium in the CIC. He had been thinking it through for the last thirteen minutes, debating whether or not it was truly a good idea. In the end, he thought that he may as well try.

"Are you sure Shepard?" EDI asked for assurance.

"Yes, EDI" Shepard replied with a nod.

"ETA 17 Hours" the machines voice responded almost instantly.

Shepard eyed the galactic core with a serious face and examined the glow that represented blowing up stars and black holes. He hoped it was the right call, going into yet more uncharted territory without sending a recon of sorts through it. Either way, it had to be done. "Thank you EDI, that is all"

"Logging you off, Shepard." EDI responded as he retired to his quarters for the remainder of the trip.

17 Hours Later

The Normandy SR-2 approached the Omega 4 relay once more. The ship didn't stall as it progressed beside the large relay and eventually began to be surrounded a glowing dark orange glow. Inside the ship, Shepard stood in front of Joker, monitoring the progress of the run while the pilot ran his fingers over several keys.

"Back in to the fires of hell again, eh Captain?" Joker said with a smirk as the ship entered the Omega 4 relay.

"Well this time we shouldn't have to deal with a Collector threat since we destroyed their base the last time we were here" Shepard responded.

"Either way, I should start charging to pull your ass out of the fire. Since our job includes fighting Reapers, its kinda my own 'get-rich-quick' schemes." Joker replied with a widening grin.

Shepard shook his head in disbelief at the pilots joke. "Is now really the time Joker?"

"Just trying to lighten the mood, boss." The helmsmen replied. Shepard gave another shake of the head.

"You're the best at what you do, Joker. Its why your here" Shepard responded as he watched the ship emerge on the other side of the Omega 4 relay through the cockpit. Joker, being more prepared then last time, easily evaded what debris that once surprised him. He turned the ship around so they faced the relay once more.

Once the ship was in a good position, Shepard looked to the side and pressed a key on EDI's terminal. "EDI, activate the new IFF signal. Let's see where it takes us."

"Are you sure, Captain?" EDI asked for confirmation.

"Yes, EDI"

"IFF Code sent. Relay changing direction." EDI replied. The relay's light vibrated intensely as parts of it began opening. Joker and Shepard instantly feared that the IFF was causing it to break apart, but looked at it confusedly as the parts that broke off hovered over the relay.

Like seeing the insides of a machine, many parts of the insides of the relay began moving around. The middle of the relay gained an additional two rings, the original two splitting in circular halves. The color also morphed. It changed from eerily orange to a calming blue, to a convulsing light green.

As some of the changed on the relay changed physically, Joker was alerted by a report on his terminal. He opened the file and his eyes widened at the ocean of new information that was leaking onto his terminal. It literally didn't stop and at the rate it was going, exact statistics as to the machines changes would take weeks. Luckily, Joker kept a small form of the statistics at another terminal, showing him only the information he would really need.

Joker opened the file and what he read only made his eyes widen a little more. "Energy signatures are off the charts! Im talking, straight up! There's no slope or curve!" Joker exclaimed as the information constantly changed, the power signatures getting higher with each passing second.

"What the hell?" Shepard asked, just noticing the change in color. "What is going on EDI? The mass effect field was orange a minute ago."

"It seems that sending the new IFF code segment altered the relay's mass effect fields." EDI responded. "Data regarding such an act is either unrecorded or non-existent. Further analysis will be required to understand what is happening to the relay itself."

Shepard looked as the machine's many panels reattached and made an extremely loud noise. He waited a few seconds, looking at the four rings moving in circles before turning to EDI's image.

"Is the relay done with its realignments?"

"No. Current estimates suggest it will take twenty minutes to complete the rotation and power change to make the jump to the unknown relay." EDI replied.

With a nod, Shepard started waiting patiently, looking as the light green glow of the mass relay convulsed. With a twenty minute wait there wasn't much Shepard could do at the time. He had, in his recent spare time, finished compiling many reports and checking systems logistics. There were no pressing issues or arguments amongst the crew, so for once in his life he felt useless as he stood behind Joker waiting for the relay to finish its sequence it had started.

…

[Flashback]

_"Shepard. GARDIAN Anti-ship laser turrets are fully powered and are firing on the Collector vessel." EDI reported to him. "It also seems that you have incoming hostiles, I recommend taking a defensive position until EVAC can arrive"_

_A few moments after EDI declared Collector reinforcements, a strange mechanical monster appeared, floating towards them. His militaristic experience kicking in, he commanded for all his team mates to find cover. The strange machine landed with a very loud thud and opened its 'mouth', revealing a collection of heads. Shepard didn't have time to exclaim any form of shock as the machine gave an ear splitting shriek. The machine moved to destroy the GARDIAN command console, which caused everyone's weapons to be raised at the machine. Shepard gave a shout of protest as he pulled out the newly gained Particle Beam Rifle that he picked up a while back. He aimed through its very strange scope and, clicking the disturbingly fleshy trigger, unleashed a concentrated beam at the creature._

_The machines shields took the hit. They were no match however, since the shields quickly depleted, allowing Shepard access to its metallic exoskeleton and piercing a fraction of its 'mouth'. The machine howled once more and looked at him with its strangely colored eyes. Shepard noticed they were starting to glow quite vibrantly. As soon as he decided to take cover, the machines eyes shot twin concentrated laser beams at him._

_His cover was starting to burn up as the lasers started melting away at its surface. He shouted to Garrus, who pulled out an emergency missile launcher from his back. He prepped the heavy-grade weapon onto his shoulder and locked on to the machine. His shoulder jerked back slightly as he sent two missile shots at it._

_The machine fell onto the ground at the impact of the two shots. It quickly recovered, roaring at him and replenishing its barriers. Its eyes glowed once more, but a fast acting Mordin quickly changed its weapons trajectory, making it attempt to choose between targets._

_Shepard soon rose from his cover and shot the creature with the beam rifle once more. As soon as its shields were down, Garrus and Shepard unleashed whatever payload their weapons would allow. A few seconds after shooting it constantly, it closed its mouth and launched itself to the ground. It shook a great deal and sent a shockwave throughout the small, open area. Everyone's shields quickly shut down and, all giving muttered curses, sank back to their cover as the creature, finishing the surge, started getting back up._

_"Damn it, what the hell is that thing!" Garrus yelled into the comm as he moved to a location that provided more cover._

_"Unsure. Never encountered before. Collector being likely. Appears to recharge kinetic barriers once enough damage is sustained. Also appears to land violently. Possibly security feature. Recommend avoiding during impact. Shockwave dangerous" Mordin replied as he also moved to different cover._

_"Alright, damage it enough, it recharges shields. Be careful not to be too close when it does that. Got it." Shepard replied, standing back up with his beam rifle._

_The creature, now hovering where it once was, moved rather quickly to try and flank Garrus. It also happened to be where Mordin was headed. He cursed as he tried shooting with one hand and alerting his friends with the other at his helmets side. "Garrus, it's trying to flank you! Mordin, take cover!" Shepard shouted into the comm. He didn't wait for a response as he grabbed his weapon with both hands and fired the beam once more._

_The machine saw this and changed its course for Shepard, its eyes already prepared to fire at him. As soon as it fired, Shepard gave up on the beam and took cover. Nonetheless, the machine sent its beams at him, or more accurately his cover. Garrus took advantage of its interruption and sent a few more missiles it's way. The first two hit its shields while the third gave a direct impact, reducing what armor it had to half of its natural efficiency._

_"We can't hold out forever Shepard!" Garrus shouted into the comm. Garrus opened the missile launcher's ammo canister and gave a curse as its innards showed evidence of overuse and constant overheating. It was no longer operational. He let it fall as he grabbed the assault rifle on his back. "What's the next move?" Garrus asked over the comm system, taking cover as it once again diverted from Shepard to Garrus._

_Shepard stayed behind cover for a minute and formulated a plan. "Garrus, I am going to sprint to the other side of the plaza. As I do that, shoot it and keep shooting it as long as it follows me."_

_"Shepard that's suicide, if it hits you yours shields can't take that kind of damage." Garrus pointed out._

_"We don't have another choice, it needs to be done." Shepard retorted as he readied for a sprint. "We need to take this thing out; it only has half of its armor remaining. Hopefully we only have to do this once and it will be dead."_

_Garrus was going to complain again until Shepard leapt from his cover and sprinted to the other side of the plaza. As soon as the machine saw him and started hovering to him, its eyes prepping another shot, Garrus and Mordin opened fire on the creature. They must have hit it in the right spots since it wasn't long before it fell to the ground with a roar._

_Shepard stopped sprinting and tried to catch his breath. While Garrus and Mordin started making their way to the machine, it started to disintegrate. Mordin, doing what he could as soon as he saw the creature vanish, ran his hand over what remained of the disintegrating creature. He gave a disappointed hum as only a small fraction of information was collected before the machine fully disintegrated._

_No sooner had the creature vanished than the Collector vessel decided to retreat, not being able to last long against the GARDIAN turrets. It gave an erupting bang as its engines came back to life and took off at an increasingly fast speed. Shepard, Garrus, and Mordin stood in the courtyard, looking on as the ship retreated and made its way to orbit._

_"Damn it, no!" Someone shouted. Garrus and Mordin where the only ones to turn to see the colonist from earlier coming out of a warehouse. "Do something!" he shouted as he reached them. He was talking to them, but his eyes were on the ship as its size began to get smaller and smaller as it entered orbit. "They got half of the colony on that ship!"_

_"We did all we could" Garrus replied, crossing his arms. He took note of his blackened shoulder pads and tried brushing them off before giving up a second later._

_"They have Lilith and Ted, and, and Mark! Do something!" he shouted again._

_"We did everything we could to save them." Shepard responded. As soon as the ship left his sight, his gaze met the ground. "Even that wasn't enough…"_

_"You did what you could, Shepard." Garrus responded, placing his hand on the Commander's shoulder. That got the attention of the colonist as he slightly stiffened and turned around._

_"Shepard? Commander Shepard?" he asked in momentary awe before he resumed his Alliance-hating stance. "Yeah, I heard 'a you. Some Alliance big-shot."_

_Before anyone could respond, a familiar figure and voice approached them._

_"Commander Shepard," the man greeted. "First human specter, Lyon of Elysium, Savior of the Citadel" The figure soon came close enough to be physically recognized. Kaiden Alenko. Kaiden turned to Dylan and gestured to Shepard. "You're in a presence of a god." He then resumed to look at Shepard and outstretched an arm. "I thought you were dead commander. We all did."_

_"Of all the people abducted, you get left behind." The man named Dylan remarked in a bitter tone. He waved them off as he made his way away from the courtyard. "I am done with you alliance types." The colonist said as he walked away_

_"It has been too long Kaiden." Shepard responded, taking a firm grip of the hand and shaking it twice. "How've the last two years treated you?"_

_Alenko scoffed in disbelief. "That's it? After two years, that's all you have to say?" he asked in an angry tone. "I would have followed you anywhere, Commander. Thinking you were gone… its like losing a limb…" he added in an angry-to-sad way. He then resumed his aggravated stance. "Why didn't you try to contact me?"_

_"I was dead. Cerberus rebuilt me" Shepard gave Alenko the short version. A bad decision, he soon found out, since Alenko looked at him and backed up slightly._

_"So… you're with Cerberus now?" he asked. He looked at the turian vigilante and gave a sad scoff. "You too Garrus?" Neither gave a response as Kaiden closed his eyes and shook his head. "I guess the reports were accurate then"_

_"Reports?" Shepard asked. "You knew?"_

_"Anderson was stonewalling me, but there were reports that you were alive and working for Cerberus." Alenko admitted with a neutral tone. "It surprises me to see that you are working with them Garrus. You know their attitude on aliens and all"_

_"I am not working for Cerberus, I am working for Shepard." Garrus interjected._

_"Kaiden, Cerberus isn't behind theses colony abductions, the collectors are." Shepard tried explaining._

_"How can you be sure commander?" Kaiden snapped. "Cerberus could be manipulating, making you think it is the Collectors or Reapers."_

_"Damn it Kaiden, can't you understand for one minute that it is not Cerberus!" Garrus yelled back in anger at Kaiden's response._

_"Why would Cerberus, a pro-human group kidnap humans?" Shepard added. Before he could state another fact, Kaiden took a step forward, pointing a finger at Shepard._

_"Fuck off Shepard!" he yelled at him. "You're a traitor to who you once were!"_

_The comment was left in the air as neither group responded. Kaiden soon calmed down and, shaking his head, turned to leave. "…I have to file a report." Kaiden said with a rather sad tone. As he walked away, he muttered loud enough for them to hear, "So long, Shepard."_

_Shepard kept his gaze on his former team member disappeared from his sight into a building. Garrus was going to ask Shepard if he was fine before the Commander raised a hand to the side of his helmet. He stalled before pressing the button. "EDI… come and pick us up… I've had enough of this colony." Shepard said in a neutral tone._

[End Flashback]

Shepard snapped back to attention and, as soon as he remembered where he was, tried to figure out why he had that memory all of a sudden while EDI and Joker where trying to get his attention. With a slightly paler face, even if hidden behind the visor he looked at EDI's holographic image.

"What's the problem EDI?" Shepard asked after he realized he had zoned out for most of the 20 minutes.

"Relay orientation complete." the AI responded. "Power fluctuations have steadied out. The relay is ready for use Captain."

Shepard gave a nod and looked onto the green-glowing relay. "Alright let's make it happen"

Uncharted Sectors

As the Normandy exited from the other side of the relay the first thing that everyone in the bridge noticed where four giant stations flanking the relay with massive mass accelerator cannons. As the Normandy moved away from the relay, all 4 stations tracked the single vessel that exited the relay.

"Those are some big guns." Joker remarked in both awe and fear, not knowing if the Normandy could stand the firepower of these weapons.

"Scans indicate that they are tracking us until we leave the space of the relay." EDI explained.

"Why haven't they fired at us yet?" Shepard asked quizzically while looking at the strange designs and patterns of the cannons.

"The IFF to activate the relay must also correspond with the defense stations." EDI explained once more. "Since we have the proper IFF, we are considered 'Friendly' to their systems until a manual override insists otherwise."

"Uh, Captain?" Joker interrupted as something caught his eye.

"What is it Joker"

"We… We're being hailed." Joker said trying to mask the clear confusion and worry in his voice. He knew that no one else should be out here.

"What?" Shepard said aloud in utter shock. Living beings? Here?

EDI automatically attempted a translation "Attempting translation" even with all of her computing power, it didn't help the fact she didn't have the proper base language. "Translation attempt failed"

"Put it on audio EDI"

A few clicks were heard as the audio systems engaged soon after the speech of the long lost Prothean language was heard throughout the bridge. Although Shepard understood what was said, there was a distinct change in the dialect from what was engraved into his mind. Shepard understood the language while noticing the distinct change in dialect as the unknown race repeated his phrase one last time.

"Shut off you engines now, or prepare to be destroyed" The voice said radiating authority.

Shepard looked at Joker, not bothering with the AI's hologram. "EDI, shut down the propulsion engines, but keep them primed if we need to make a quick retreat back through the relay"

"Are you sure Captain?"

"Yes EDI."

"Acknowledged."

Down in Shepard's throat, his mind formed the words of the forgotten language that even he was surprised by the fact he could speak it as up to now all he could do was listen and understand it.

"This is Captain Shepard of the Normandy SR-2. We will comply in regards to shutting down our engines for the time being. We are requesting a language database"

There was a disturbing silence on the other end of the comm before the voice returned, a slight shock in his voice. "You speak the language of our ancestors, using their dialect that was lost long ago." the voice exclaimed. "We will honor the exchange of language databases."

"Language database received, transmitting galactic standard language." EDI said in her monotone voice.

Continuing his use of the Prothean language, Shepard asked, "May I ask who I am talking with?"

Another long silence. This one was slightly less lengthy. "You told me who you are. I suppose it is only fair you know who I am." the voice responded. "I am Captain Mani'laoh of the Lonaru. Although I am more curious how you traversed that relay, we have not been able to do so since we discovered it."

Shepard brought his hand up to his visor and dragged his hand down the front of it as he tried to determine the best way to explain the situation to the person he now knew as Mani'laoh. "It is a long story, but we are seeking a device, a device that is supposed to stop the Reapers."

There was a slight stall, and a barely audible gasp in the background, from the Lonaru. A response soon came from the captain of the Lonaru, though his voice was neutral.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain Shepard?"

Shepard again stood there in thought.

'What would be the best course of action here?'

"Permission granted," Shepard responded after a long wait on his half. "You may have an escort if you so choose, but they are to remain unarmed. We wish no hostilities but, in this situation I think it is for the best."

"Understandable." Mani'laoh commented. "Usually we would require you to come to us, but after hearing what little you said, even about the Reapers, I believe my superiors would understand the circumstances. Expect a ship momentarily"

With the final remark, the comm went silent. Shepard exchanged unsure glances with the crew of the Normandy behind him. They had no idea what the creatures look like and even less about what the hell happened to Shepard as he spoke in a very strange way. He had a lot to explain, but felt the chance escape him as EDI interrupted his thoughts almost suddenly.

"Shepard, there is a small craft approaching the ship. It is requesting docking clearance." EDI reported.

Shepard gave a sigh as some of the team started shuffling uncomfortably. He really should have told them something by now. "Give them an approach vector EDI." Shepard responded to the AI, looking at its hologram. "And send them to the cargo bay. Notify the team to arm up and meet me there." On that note he started making his way through the bridge and to the elevator. As he walked he added, "One last thing EDI. After they board, run a decon sweep in the cargo bay. I want the air in that place clean. We don't know if our bacteria can harm them."

"Acknowledged Shepard." EDI said she refocused back to her duties once again.

Shepard closed the elevator door behind him and gave a sigh as the ship progressed downward. What where these creatures and why did they refer to the Protheans as 'Our Ancestors'? There was much to be explained… and he wasn't sure if he wanted all the answers.


End file.
